


Heat of The Moment

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Charlie is a firefighter in this ya'll!, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Forehead Touching, Oral Sex, Rey is Henry's teacher!, Sexual Tension, rey has no chill, they have a lot of sex in this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Rey is looking for anything serious, but after a hot one-night stand with firefighter local, Charlie Barber, she's bitten off more than she can chew and seeks out her heroic savior for a friends-with-benefits relationship only to find out there's more to him than meets the eyes.Charlie Barber is a father, widowed and isn't looking for anything more than hookup. He finds that in Rey Johnson who sends his heart racing.But what happens when both harbor unsaid things from their pasts? Will their love be able to survive the heat or will they be engulfed in flames and doomed to make the same mistakes?
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

My red-bottom Louboutin pumps struck the tiles of my condo with every step, and the pearlescent glimmer of the shoes sent shards of light dancing across the floor. They were my absolute favorite pair. I wore them with a flimsy red dress that haltered around my neck. It was the last week off before school started, and as a kindergarten teacher in New York City, I needed one last weekend of partying before grades, glue, and crayons became the norm of my life. I had sent a few texts out to friends, and the plan was to hit a new club that had recently opened.

I put on the teacherly persona of a good woman with great morals---an upstanding citizen. And for the most part, I was. But don't get me wrong, I wasn't _that_ person. I didn't wear Miss Librarian clothes by day and transform into a BDSN goddess at night. Not that I wouldn't...I mean, I'd try anything at least once.

But it would be awkward if I ever ran into one of my student's parents. That was something I'd never want to experience. Also, I didn't carry around a paddle to spank someone who was out of line. Although some men I had met surely deserved it. 

Like Cassian Andor, my self-proclaimed first love who I'd thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The _damn_ bastard. We had been living in Georgia when we first met, and soon after, he had accepted a job transfer to Manhattan. When he'd asked me to move here with him, I knew marriage would soon follow afterwards. Until I moved here and caught him fucking another woman. But that was eight years ago. I'd since settled down in Manhattan in my own apartment with the only man in my life that I cared about, Bouncing Baby Boy, or _BB-8_ for short. 

He was white and orange with a pink nose and yellow-green eyes, and had two small black spots over his head that were shaped like horns. He was sweet and affectionate toward me but literally hated everyone else. I kind of liked it that way. 

I honestly couldn't see myself settling down again. Not after what happened with Cassian. My heart was locked, and I had thrown away the key. Being single meant no one to report to, no one to worry about, no one to nag because they didn't pick up their clothes or close the toilet-seat lid, or food, or plates, or anything for that matter. 

No one to judge me if I baked a batch of brownies at three a.m. and ate the entire pan. I was the center of my own own little world. Only I mattered. Did that make me shallow? Probably so. Was I happy? _Abso-fucking-lutely!_

My phone buzzed on the kitchen counter, and my heels echoed in the silence of my home as I made my way toward it. Rose Tico's name appeared in the screen.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey, yourself," my friend and coworker replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Ready when you are."

"Okay, I'll be there in five," she said. "You know something, I don't feel like our summer was quite long enough." I could almost hear the pout in her voice. "I'm not ready for a classroom full of new kids with snotty noses."

Rose and I taught kindergarten at the same elementary school. I rolled my eyes. "Rose, come on. They're not so bad. They're still just babies. And our future. They'll take care of us when they're older. Get on their good side!"

She laughed. "Getting on their good side means giving them a cookie when it should be nap time."

I grinned into the phone. "I live for nap time. Okay, enough of first-day-back blues. Get here and pick me up, I'm ready."

We hung up, and I placed my phone in my club purse. The small handbag was pearl in color, and shimmered like my shoes. Cell, lip-gloss, driver's license, makeup-compact, some cash, and a condom---just in case. All my needed essentials. The clock struck half past nine. The night was young, and soon I would be dancing in someone's arms. If I were lucky, my drinks would be paid for tonight, and if he were lucky, I'd be getting laid later on.

I was horny and single---a lethal combination for a young woman such as myself. A true predator on the prowl for her prey. Running my hand through my long, straightened chestnut locks, I checked my face once more in the full-length mirror by my front door. My creamy porcelain skin was perfect in this light and framed my hazel eyes behind long, black lashes.

Everything still in place, I was picking up my keys from the counter when my phone vibrated in my purse. Rose was here. I headed toward the door, ready to get this night finally started at last. 

~*****~

The bass of the music flowed through my body as if it was a fluid. It surrounded me, consumed me, became a part of my soul. Lifting my glass of wine, I tapped the edge to my friends' glasses.

"Here's to one of our final weekends before the new school year begins."

"I really should have been a teacher," Jannah, one of our non-teacher friends, said. "I could get used to having the summers off."

"Yeah, but you'd hate the salary," I reminded her.

"Well, for a teacher's salary, you wear designer clothes like you're a rich bitch," Rose added. "And I should know. We make the same fucking salary."

I laughed, then shrugged a single shoulder. "That is true, but my mom loves to buy me pretty things, and my family is rich." 

And they were. My father was an investor and knew exactly when to buy and sell. My mother claimed to be a Stepford wife until the Real Housewives of Whateverville hit the TV. She'd thought of contacting the network to start up a show in our neighborhood in Georgia. 

"I hate you and love you at the same time," Rose said.

I smiled and took her chin between my index finger and thumb. "You love my money."

"I won't lie there. It's nice, but it's not everything." Rose retorted. 

"I beg to differ." I took another sip of wine. "My money makes me very happy. It's always there for me whenever I need it. it never talks back to me, and if I ask for something, it never tells me no. We should be announcing our engagement soon."

Rose laughed, then shook her head. "You really should hear yourself sometimes, Rey."

I winked at her. "You know that I'm only teasing. I mean, I do love having money, but I understand that it isn't everything. After everything with Cassian blew up, it was nice to know that I was secure and didn't have to scramble. I could afford to get my own place."

"And one day you'll meet someone who will make you second-guess that having money as a first love," Rose said.

Maybe she was right, but in this moment, it was my cat and me, and I loved it. And my money didn't cheat on me. Nothing and no one would stand between me and my happiness. Well, except for the handsome man who just walked in wearing ass-hugging black jeans and a matching black T-shirt with strong arms. He was well-groomed, with dark shaggy-length black hair. It had a wavy flare to it near the bangs and curled up at his ears and the base of his neck.

He had a bit of stubble on his cheeks and chin, and when he looked my way, the most beautiful caramel-brown eyes I'd ever had the pleasure to stare into took my very breath away.

He smiled, and a pulse surged through my body, like a light switch was flipped on. _Turn me on and watch me purr for you all night long, mister, tall-dark and mysterious._

"Well, I see that the fire department is here tonight," Jannah said. "Think they're taking a night off?"

"The fire department can't take a night off," Rose answered. "They're on three hundred sixty-five days a year. They rotate shifts so people can get sleep, but otherwise, they're never closed."

"I kind of want to set something on fire," I said.

Rose laughed. "The one there in the black T-shirt." She pointed toward the men. "He's the chief. Hot, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Totally. What about the other one in the white shirt?"

"Damn, he's fine, too," she said with a slight growl. I had half a mind to slap her and stake claim on the man. "I'm sure they're all together," she added.

"Good." I shoved the stemmed glass into her hand. "Hold my wine."

"Famous last words!" Rose shouted.

I stalked onto the dance floor, figuring if I moved toward the group of firefighters, they'd take notice of me, maybe talk, maybe dance....maybe more. Giving my hair a fresh toss, I made my way across the floor to the sound of cat calls from my girls. I couldn't help but smile. 

Rather than tearing each other down, we cheered one another on. It was how friends should be--non-judgy of whatever life decisions we made. Have fun. Get laid. Sleep later. The tempo of the song changed, and I moved my body to the beat, letting my hands run down the sides of my breasts to my waist. Lifting my gaze, I found his caramel-brown eyes glued on mine. Yes. Exactly where I wanted them to be. 

Giving my best seductive smile, I leaned over just enough for him to view the crest of my breasts, and then I turned into a spin. Swaying my hips one way and the other, I tried to imagine my brown-eyed firefighter on top of me, claiming my boy. 

He reminded me of the actor who played Kylo Ren in the most recent Star Wars film franchise. Hmm, sexy and who knows probably brooding too. 

A sudden erotic visual came to me then. Me, naked in his arms, as he slid his tongue up my neck, and then nibbled across the sensitive area of my skin. His hands cupping my full breasts as he pressed my back into the wall. His leg would push between mine, and he'd lift me up, holding me firmly against him. I was startled and brought from my thoughts when a set of hands landed on my hips. Fingers pressed into my waist, and strong hands pulled my backside against his front. The person behind me felt tall, thick with muscles. 

Before I turned to find out who the aggressor was, I glanced over to where my brown-eyed man once stood. He was nowhere in sight. A smirk played across my lips, and I pressed my ass back against his crotch. Two could play at this game. 

The heat across his breath warmed the nape of my neck. It sent a chill across my body, causing me to shiver.

"Are you cold, baby? I can warm you right up." My dancing partner's lips grazed the side of my neck.

I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from groaning in approval. When I turned around, it was him. The man's eyes were the depths of the sun mixed with a rich, deep caramel. He was taller than I'd initially thought. He had thick arms and a strong chest that was outlined underneath his shirt. When he smiled, his teeth were straight and beautiful behind his lusciously, pink lips. He smelled of an amazing male cologne, but thankfully it wasn't overwhelming. 

I rested my hands on his chest, and his muscles twitched under my palms. "Do you promise to keep me warm if I say I'm cold?"

"All night, baby." He chuckled. and his smile was sexy.

This man had a devil-may-care persona about him, and it was so refreshing. I grinned. I picked up on the slightest smell of soot that mixed with his cologne. Stepping closer into his space, I laced my fingers around his neck and pressed my breasts against his chest.

"Tell me, what's a fine, young woman like you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

I pressed my lips together in an effort not to laugh. I had heard many pick-up lines in my life, but nothing quite like that. "Is that really the best you've got?"

He furrowed his brow. "Um, what?"

"What's a fine. young woman like you doing in a place like this? Seriously? You have to have better lines than that, surely."

He smirked and lifted a brow. "Oh, really? Do tell, mistress. I'm afraid I must be schooled in the art of pick-up lines."

Yes, I liked him. He knew how to tease and take it. "Are your legs tired?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"Because you've been running through my mind all night."

He chuckled. "Nice one. Okay, so how's this? Damn, baby, are you an angel who fell from heaven?"

Since we were becoming pick-up line buddies, I decide to fuck with him on this one. "What the hell, Karen. Are you suggesting I'm fucking a demon?"

His brows shot up in surprise. "I have no idea who Karen is, and no, I was merely suggesting that you're an angel on earth."

I snorted through the laugh I couldn't hold back. "I may have to call you Karen from here on out."

"Would you like to know my real name?"

"Is it a name you'd like to hear me scream out later tonight?"

A blaze erupted behind his eyes, and his lips pulled into a sinister grin. Game on. "'Karen' would not work for the things that I would do to your body."

I slipped my finger over his lips, and he opened his mouth and lapped at the tip of my nail. "What is your name then, stranger?"

"Charlie. Charlie Barber."

"Hi, Charlie Barber. My name is Rey Johnson, and it's been a _real_ pleasure exchanging pick-up lines with you."

His grin was full of desire. His eyes dilated, and he wet his lips with his tongue. "I like a woman with spirit. I also like a woman who knows _exactly_ what she wants, too."

I raised my brow and leaned into him, my lips close to his. Close enough I could feel his breath fan across my mouth. "Do you know what I want, Charlie Barber?"

"I think I can venture a guess, Rey Johnson. However, I think it would be a lot more fun to explore your body and find out together, don't you?"

Truer words had never been spoken by a man. "Did you drive here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, did you?"

"No, I didn't, but let me call for a ride and we'll be on our merry-little-way." I quickly pulled my phone from my purse, which was still strung across my body. "I have somewhere we can go that's not too fat from here. Maybe a ten-minute car ride."

I brought up the Uber app, ordered a ride, and then sent a quick text to Rose: _Hey, I'm leaving. See you at school on Monday. Love you._

I pressed SEND and then brought the Uber app back up. We made our way toward the exit. Despite my horny-and-single-status, it really wasn't all that often I opted for a one-night stand, but for Charlie, I was willing to make an exception. I didn't give my phone number to random strangers, and I definitely did not give my address. But with this firefighter, I was willing to forgo that rule too. Tonight, Charlie was coming home with me, and I couldn't wait to get there. 


	2. Chapter 2

The best thing to come out of technology was the phone-a-ride. If you didn't drive or had too much to drink, it wasn't a problem anymore. Then again, there were still plenty of nights when we were called out to rip open a car that was mangled around a tree or power pole, sometimes with the worst-case scenario---dead on arrival. We always hoped no one else, like bystanders or other passengers, had been injured in the accident. Tonight, though, was not going to be that night. 

Tonight, was going to be shared with this beautiful woman I just met, Rey. And if her lips were any indication of the rest of her, I was going to be a _very_ lucky man. Maybe I shouldn't have had the extra shot the chief dared me to do, but I wasn't one to back down.

But I could feel the effects of it was the whiskey burned in my stomach, like a warm sinner from the embers of an almost extinguished fire. Then again, that could have been the effect Rey was having on my body. The woman was sex in stilettos and a barely there red dress. Creamy skin and dark hair, she was a goddess come to life. It had been a few months since my last night of bliss, but tonight shouldn't be any different.

When I raised my hand to wave down our ride that matched the description on her app, a four-door car pulled up and flashed their lights. The passenger window rolled down, and the man who matched the description of Nick, the driver, leaned over.

"Rey?"

"Yeah, that's me," she said.

I opened the back door for Rey. She slipped inside, leaned toward the driver, and verified the address we were headed to. She then watched me as I tucked in next to her. 

I didn't have much leg room, but I didn't necessarily care at this point. I turned toward her and cupped the back of her head. "You're so fucking beautiful," I whispered.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And I did. Our lips met, and it was like an electric current shot through my body. Our tongues danced for dominance, and she submitted with a moan. Her lips were soft like velvet. She tasted of cinnamon and wine. I could devour her right here.

"Try to keep it in your pants until we get to your destination," Charlie ordered.

I lifted my gaze to the rearview mirror to catch Rey flipping them off. _Hot damn, I'm in love._

I chuckled against her lips. "You seriously flipped off the driver?"

"Hell yes," she whispered. "He's ruining my game."

I smirked against her lips. "Well said." I feathered kisses across her cheek until I reached her ear. I flicked her lobe with my tongue before whispering, "I want to taste you."

She purred and reached between my legs. Rey rubbed her palm across my aching crotch and tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck for my consumption. "We're almost there." 

Moments later, we pulled to a stop under a streetlight. Slipping my hand from cradling her neck to her shoulder, I nibbled on her ear. "Are we here?"

"Yeah," she groaned. "Let's go."

Nick cleared his throat, and as Rey stepped out of the car, I slipped a twenty to the driver. "Sorry for the little show back there."

"Nah, man," Nick said and accepted the tip. "She's fucking hot."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

Nick said something back that sounded very much like, "I'd hit that, too."

I closed the door behind me as Rey fished her keys from her small purse. She then turned to face me. "This is me," she said with a smile. She pointed her thumb over her shoulder toward the door. "Cold feet?"

I grinned and closed the distance to my beautiful lady-in-red. "Not a fucking chance in hell. Come on, let's go."

She unlocked the door that led to an entry hall. White walls with four doors, mailboxes on the left, and a set of stairs, which we took up to the second floor. There were four more doors on this floor, just like the first. We headed to door number eight. I stepped past her as she opened the door, and as she turned to close it, I focused on her backside. When she turned on the lights, the shadows defined her back and arms. She was toned and had a small pink-and-blue butterfly on her left shoulder. _Well now, that's super cute,_ I thought to myself.

I took a step closer to her as she locked the deadbolt. My chest touched her back, and she held still, barely a breath leaving her. I slid my hands up her bare arms and leaned in, my lips a breath away from her ear. Her head tilted back against my shoulder, and she laid her hands on my hips.

"I need you," I whispered.

"Then take me."

With a rush of need, I grasped her wrists and held them above her head. Pressing my body firmly to hers, I ground my erection against her ass. She groaned her approval and pressed back against me. 

I let go of my wrists and moved my hands to her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. Her nipples hardened against my palms, and I had a sudden urge to suck on each of them. In a quick move, I turned her to face me and pushed her back against the door. I slanted my mouth over hers and reached behind her neck for the dress closure. It wasn't tied behind her neck, as the material was smooth.

I tugged it once, twice, then pulled on it hard until I heard the fabric tear. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I'll replace the dress," I mumbled against her lips. 

"Fuck the dress," she whispered.

I groaned my approval and let the red fabric drop to the door in a pile of crimson. Rey stood before me in nothing but a ruby naval ring, a black thong, and her heels. Her tits were stacked to perfection.

"Fuck me," I whispered and let the image of her toned body soak into my memory bank. Her body was definitely something I did not want to forget.

"Get naked and I will do just that."

I met her gaze, and she wore a grin that matched the naughty nature of her panties. Dropping down onto my left knee, I hooked my fingers on either side of the barely there fabric and brought the black material down the length of her legs. I grinned at the thin line of hair that led to her sex. She had a small birthmark the shape of a teardrop on her left hip. She placed her hands on my shoulders and, one leg at a time, stepped out of her panties. She then kicked off her heels. 

Her toenails were painted red, and a tattoo of a vine decorated the top of her right foot. I lowered my other leg and sat back on my heels. Taking one of her legs, I lifted it over my shoulder and pulled her toward me. Her sex spread open for the taking, and I didn't hesitate, licking her from pussy to clit.

She held the back of my head and pulled me even closer. I wanted to devour her, make her cum, have her screaming out my name, then wanted her coming back for more. I wanted to claim this woman as mine, if only for tonight.

No strings attached. Just pure, unadulterated, hardcore sex. I sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers inside her. Her walls were hot and wet and squeezed as I pumped into her,

"I need you inside me.. _.now,"_ she groaned.

I pulled back and looked up into her eyes. Letting go of her leg, I stood and took a swipe across my face, then tilted my lips over hers. She opened her mouth, and her tongue shot directly into mine, seeking full control. 

It wasn't something I would willingly give up, but for her, I may do just about anything. She grasped my pants and undid my belt, then the zipper.

I reached for the condom in my back pocket as she quickly pushed down my pants and boxer briefs. Helping her undress me, I removed my black shirt and undershirt and stepped out of my pants and boxers. I ripped the condom open with my teeth and rolled it over my painfully, hard dick. I needed to be inside as she instructed. _Now._ Rey grabbed hold of my shoulders, as I lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around my body. I reached between us and pressed the head of my cock against her entrance, then pushed inside her. She moaned and tilted her head back against the door. With each sharp, thrust to her body, Rey bounced with a gasp.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"I want you to ride my cock," I growled next to her ear.

"My room is the first door on your right."

I slowed my movements and glanced over to an open door. Perfect. I held Rey's body in my arms and, without pulling out, carried her toward the door. The room held a queen-sized, four-poster bed with a canopy attached. I grinned, made my way over to it, and fell backward with a bounce. I laid my hands on her hips and pushed up hard against her.

She reached above her head, grabbed hold of one of the bars of the canopy, and moved her body in rhythm with mine. Her hips moved back and forth, like a snake charmer stroking the beast in hopes of hypnotizing it.

Consider me spellbound. Her sits bounced with each thrust to her body. It was such a beautiful sight to behold. I brought a hand over to her breast and pinched her nipple.

Moving my other hand down to her waist, I wanted to give her so much more. I pressed my thumb to her clit and moved it in a circular motion. Faster, then slower, drawing out another moan, another whisper. 

"Do you want to be on top, baby?" she whimpered.

I met her gaze and grinned with a nod. "Yeah."

Leaning toward her, I pressed my lips to hers, then peppered a trail to her neck. I rolled us on her bed, bringing myself on top of her body. I grabbed her legs and yanked her against me, then pushed her thighs toward her chest. Her legs bent over my arms, and my movements grew faster, more erratic. The feeling of her pussy walls clenching around my cock would drive me to the point of orgasm soon. She took me in deep. Her head was titled back, and her mouth was open. 

She slipped her tongue across her top lip, and a moan erupted from her. I leaned down and sucked a nipple into my mouth, teasing it with my teeth. 

I pressed my palms into the bed and thrust hard inside her. Her body bounced against mine and she looked into my eyes. Letting go of one of her legs, I fisted her hair, tugged her head to the side, and then slid my tongue up the sensitive part of her neck. 

Our bodies moved together in a rhythm of pure bliss and utter chaos. The closer we drew to one another, the harder it became to suppress my orgasm. Rey slipped her hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit with her fingers.

Her legs were spread wide for my viewing pleasure. And pleasure she brought---more than any other woman I'd been with in a very long time. She wasn't scared. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she let herself give into the moment. All I heard were our gasps of breath, our bodies slamming into one anther, and Rey as she screamed out my name when her orgasm rolled through her like a tidal wave.

Her pussy gripped my cock with each stroke, and I couldn't hold back any longer. Heat pumped from my erection into the condom as I yelled out, "FUCK!"

Rey sat up and met my gaze. Her chest rose and fell with the breath she fought to catch. Sweat beaded on her forehead and tickled down her neck. It looked erotic as hell. I pulled her gently and sat next to her on the bed.

She swiped her forehead. "Thank you for that. No one has made me orgasm with sex alone. Like...ever."

I raised my brows. "Really?" She nodded, so I continued. "I honestly don't know if I should say that I'm sorry or feel flattered by that statement."

She smiled. "Go with the latter, please. You know what you're doing when it comes to the female form."

I chuckled. "Well, thank you, then. I'll take that as a compliment." I stood from her bed and pulled off the condom. "Can I use your bathroom right quick?"

She nodded. "Of course. And give me your phone right quick?"

"Sure."

She pointed to the bathroom entrance, and I made my way over and disposed of the condom. After washing my hands, I went back for my clothes, got dressed, and headed back to her room with my phone in hand. Rey had pulled in a silk robe and tied her chestnut hair into a loose knot on her head. Her neck was flushed from where I had kissed her. A part of me wanted to just strip her naked and do it all over again. I unlocked my phone and handed it over to her. She moved her thumbs over the screen, and then handed it back to me.

"Here you go. I sent myself a text, so you now have my number and I have yours. Can I call you for a quick bounce every now and then?"

I raised my brows. "You mean, like a friends-with-benefits arrangement?" She nodded, and I smirked. "I'm up for that." I chuckled. I closed the distance to her and tilted her head up with a touch to her chin. I slanted my lips over hers with a featherlight kiss. "Good night, my sweet Rey."

"Good night, Charlie."

I turned away from her and walked toward her bedroom door. Pausing, I looked over my shoulder at her as her robe fell to the floor. Her ass, legs, everything was perfect. I grinned and tuned toward the front door and left Rey and the perfect night we shared behind.

Tomorrow I had to work. I sent up a silent prayer for no fires in buildings or cats getting stuck in someone's trees. 


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since the night with Charlie. The morning after we parted ways, I found something left behind: his black T-shirt. I had meant to wash it with my laundry but instead had placed it on my dresser. If there was a chance of getting it back to him, I would. Of course, that was assuming we ever saw each other again. If I had any say in it, we would. I picked it up, brought it to my nose, and inhaled his scent---his body, his cologne, and the telltale trace of the smell of ashes.

Since he was a firefighter, I guessed soot was something that came with the territory. Regardless, school would start tomorrow, and Charlie would be nowhere to be found---unless I started a fire. I grinned at the thought.

 _Well, hey there, good-looking. Happy to see you saw my smoke signals. Oh, and here's your shirt._ I decided today's outfit would be a black dress with a flower pattern and ballet slipper shoes. I braided my hair so it settled over my left shoulder, swiped lip gloss over my lips, and grabbed my messenger bag. I looked at Charlie's T-shirt once more.

With a heavy sigh, I picked it up, inhaled again, and set it back down before grabbing my keys and heading for my car. School would be in session tomorrow, and I needed to be sure that I was ready for the big day ahead.

"Happy last day before first day," Rose, my kindergarten colleague, announced as we entered our school for one last run-through. 

Together we were an unstoppable team of snacks, stories and naptime. "Hey! Yeah, let's get ready for the craziness that is our life. Are you ready to rock?"

She nodded and walked in step with me. "Yeah. My classroom is ready."

"I read through my student files for the year," I said. "I'm hoping for a quiet year and no family drama."

Last year, a boy in my class had been picked up by child services. He had come to class with bruises on his wrists, arms and legs. When I asked him what had happened, he shied away from the truth. I spoke with our school psychologist, and she was able to get more information from the child, which resulted in the authorities being called. From what I understood, the child was placed with his aunt and uncle in another state, and his parents lost their rights. The hardest part of being a teacher was advocating for a child in an abusive situation.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do it. It was the anguish the child had been put through. No one deserved that, especially a child. 

"See you soon," Rose called as she made her way down the hall.

I opened my classroom door and stepped inside. It was quiet except for the sound of my shoes on the linoleum floor. The floor had recently been polished, and a colorful new mat had been laid out for the children with different colors depicting different feelings and words. 

Sometimes they knew what the words meant; other times they just enjoyed looking at them. I set my purse on my desk, sat down, and pulled my keyboard toward me. Tapping a few keys caused the computer monitor to come to life. I liked to do research on my students so I could learn a bit about them before meeting them in person. If I had one of their older siblings---and they had been a hellion or an angel---I'd know what I might be walking into.

Same with students on an Individualized Education Program, or an IEP. As I finished up researching the last student, I glanced out my room to the playground. In the near distance, a man was mowing the grass by the monkey bars, and I stood from my desk and made my way over to the window. When he reached up to swipe the sweat from his brow, he reminded me of Charlie.

The other night rushed to my mind and sent me back to the moment I took him home with me. His mouth on my body, the way he possessed me. Heat rushed from my cheeks to between my thighs.

A grin tugged to the corners of my mouth. I pulled my phone from my purse, swiped my finger to unlock it, and pulled up Charlie's phone number to send him a quick text.

_Hey, good-looking. You busy tonight?_

I smiled when moving ellipsis bounced as he typed back. 

_I am right now. What time, beautiful? You just say the magic word and I'm there._

A giggle escaped me, and I shook my head at myself. We were just friends with benefits. I knew better than to get attached to someone who didn't want me for anything else.

How about 7pm? Meet me at my place.

I set my phone down, made my way around the desk, and sat own in my chair. I was in a corner of the room and could see just about everything from this angle. No one could hide from me unless they were in the bathroom or the supply closet. And my closet was huge. Rose had voiced something about being jealous of it. That she had been there longer than me, so she should have it. When my phone buzzed, all thoughts of Rose were replaced with thoughts of sex with Charlie. I grabbed my phone and lifted it to view.

_Sounds perfect. See you then._

I laid my phone back down on my desk, sat back in my chair, and smiled. Hell to the yes. Tomorrow was the first day of school, but that was the furthest thing from my mind. Tonight was all about quenching a heat I couldn't deny. My relief was on his way--a super hot firefighter named Charlie.

~*****~

Back at my condo, I took a shower and spritzed body oil across my skin. I slipped on a sheer, light-blue negligee with cream lace over the top and bottom, panties, garters, and thigh-high white hose. Snapping each garter to the stockings, I stepped into fawn-colored Louboutin heels that were opened-toed and encrusted with rhinestones. They were sexy on any given day, but with this outfit they were drop-dead fucking gorgeous.

Rolling my shoulders and smiling to myself in the mirror, I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail with a few wisps around my face. Pure fucking porn mode. 

The building bell rang, and my stomach flipped with butterflies and giddiness. My heels struck the tile as I made my way to the front door to see Charlie's image in my visitor camera. I smiled and bounced up and down on my toes. 

Pressing the button to talk to him, I decided to have a little fun. "Yes? Who is it?"

He smirked and looked up to the camera. "I heard you had a fire to put out, ma'am. So I've come to investigate the situation."

I shook my head with a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. My heart raced when I pressed the enter button and he stepped through. Moments later, his footsteps grew louder as he made his way up the stairs, and I opened the door to peek through the crack. Charlie stood on the other side, arms crossed over his chest. A smirk tugged the corners of his mouth into a sexy curve set against this brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and jeans.

"May I come in?" he asked.

I stepped back and opened my door for him, keeping myself hidden behind the wooden frame. He stepped through and closed it behind him. 

We stood in silence, staring into each other's eyes. He took a step forward and touched my shoulder, then traced his fingers the length of my arm. "You look sexy as hell, Rey." He inched closer and tugged one of the straps of my negligee. 

"Thank you." I reached out for his shirt. "How long can you stay?"

"I'm back on duty tomorrow. So for now? All fucking night." 

I grinned and pushed his shirt up. My hands slid over his sculpted body, the contours of his muscles ridged like a mountain range my tongue needed to explore. I reached up on my tiptoes and tugged the garment over his head, then tossed it. 

"That's the right answer," I whispered as I pushed him toward my bedroom. 

"You did all of this for me?" he asked, gesturing to my attire.

He pushed his pants down my leg, kicked them off with his shoes, and then fought to pull his socks off without teetering one way or another. "I like to dress up when I'm entertaining."

Charlie's grin stretched in a crooked smirk. A wicked sparkle in his eyes warned me if I didn't move closer, he might pounce, pinning me down to the bed. Inwardly, I laughed. _Bring it on._

"Take a seat," I said as I reached for the pillow. 

He sat down on my bed, and I dropped the pillow to the floor. I lowered myself down and ran my hands up the outside of his strong, muscular legs. Sliding my hands up the inside of his thighs, I pushed them apart and nestled myself closer to him. His cock was strong and hard, the head of his manhood a soft red that held a small bead of pre-cum. I leaned forward and slipped my tongue across the slit of the head of his cock, and the pearl slid across my pallet. 

Wrapping my hand around his shaft, I stroked him down, then up over his cockhead, and back down.

"Do you like it soft or rough?" I looked up at Charlie.

His eyes were half-lowered as he contemplated his choice. "I'm not really a fan of teeth marks on my dick, but if you nibbled, I wouldn't object."

I lifted a curious brow and grinned and then lowered my head and began sucking the tip of his cock like it was the world's best cherry flavored lollipop. When I glanced up to him, our eyes met. He moved a hand to my hair and tugged it around his palm. 

I took him all in, the head moving toward the back of my throat, I pulled on his cock, drawing a groan from my firefighter. As I can came to the top, I sucked off his head with a pop of my lips.

"Fucking hell, Rey," he whispered. 

Bringing my mouth back down over his shaft, I felt his dick throb. I drew him in again and pulled back, over and over until he groaned out loud. My head bobbed up and down while Charlie hissed and moaned with each stroke of my mouth. Wanting to follow through with a little of the roughness, I nibbled on his head. He hissed and tugged on my hair. 

"Don't bite me too hard, but damn, I like it." 

I pulled his cock to the side and ran my tongue up his shaft. "Do you want me to nibble it some more, or are you ready to fuck me now?"

Without answering, he offered me his hand, and I took it. He helped me to my feet, then stood before me. He cupped my face with his hand and glided his thumb over my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." 

He leaned in, and with a soft, tender feathering of his lips, he kissed my cheek, then peppered his lips towards my ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to stand properly tomorrow in class," he whispered. 

"Oh, yes, I'd like that very much." A shiver began at the top of my spine, and my body quivered in pure excitement.

Charlie slid the negligee straps over my arms and let the garment fall to the floor. "I'd like to leave the stockings on, because damn baby, they're so fucking hot." 

He slanted his mouth across mine, and I opened for his tongue. He teased my mouth as if he were licking my clit. It turned me on, imagining him between my legs, sucking me to orgasm. His body possessed mine in a way that made me want to submit to this man. I wasn't sure if it was his experienced, calloused hands, or his gentle nature toward me, or knowing he would run with pure adrenaline toward a fire---it was electrifying to think he'd put his life on the line for a complete stranger. That made me want him that much more.

"I need you," I mumbled against his mouth.

In a flash, Charlie turned me toward the bed and bent me over. He ran his hand down the length of my leg, then brought it back up over the top of my ass.

"Get up there on your hands and knees. I want to see your perfect ass in my face."

My pussy became drenched with need as I crawled across my bed. I looked to Charlie over my shoulder and spread my legs. 

"Fuck me, woman. You're fucking sexy as hell." He bent down, reached for his pants, and pulled out a condom, ripped it open, and slid it on.

He came up on the bed behind me, lined the head of his cock to my pussy, and gently pushed in. I moaned as he thrust, his fingers digging into the flesh of my body. Charlie pounded onto me, our bodies slapping against one another. Charlie picked up speed, and he growled. 

If a man in heat could make sounds for a mating call, that would be it. The rapsiness of his voice sent me further down the rapid spiral toward an orgasm.

"Charlie! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! Fuck me, _harder!"_

Holy shit, the man really deserved a fucking medal, he was so damn good! If I was to die in the next twenty-seconds or so, I couldn't imagine a better way to go---being fucked by this man, in my own bed. 

"Rey...."

He groaned my name. I wasn't sure if it was the tone of his voice or the fact that he said my name with such gruffness, but I shattered completely. I pushed back against his thrusts, taking as much as he was giving. Charlie came then, and his body grew rigid. His fingers dug harder into my flesh, and his hands shook.

"Fuck, woman. Holy fuck." He panted for a moment, and then pulled out. He reached down and slid the condom off.

I turned toward him on the bed and grinned. "You're welcome."

He chuckled and stood up. "Let me toss this out right quick."

I nodded and sat up to check the time. It was getting late, and tomorrow was the first day of school. With a heavy sigh, I stood and followed him into the bathroom. He stood by the sink, and with raised brows, he met my gaze in the mirror.

"Care to share what's on your mind?"

I couldn't even begin to hide my smirk. "Shower with me before you go."

"I don't have another condom with me."

I shrugged. "Who ever said that we're having sex?" I stepped around him, opened the shower door, and stepped in. "You can wash my back." Glancing over to him, I traced my gaze over the length of his body. "I'll definitely wash all of _you."_

His cock bounced as if coming back to life by some magical force. "Well, I'm game," he said with a chuckle.

Thankfully my shower was large enough for two people. Then again, if it were tiny, I wouldn't care. He would be in it with me. Tonight would end on a very sweet note. Charlie was a tour de force in the bedroom. It was just a matter of time before I saw him outside my home. That was, of course, if we decided to take things to another level. 


	4. Chapter 4

I should have considered myself lucky. There had been fires, but we hadn't been called out on a major fire in a while. Of course, someone would light something on fire, burn some legal papers, or worse---like purposely starting a fire. I had no patience of pyromania. It was early Monday morning, around four a.m. The moon still held the light in the sky, but soon the sun would rise. The building before us was staged as a practice fire. It was old and condemned, out of sight from other areas of town.

We pulled up in the fire engine and exited in formation. Another firefighter and I grabbed a hose, pointed it toward the flames, and turned it on. Water rushed out in force toward the burning structure. 

Two others ran in through the front with their turnout gear, face masks, and axes at the ready. As they stormed inside, I could hear them yelling to each other. It was a simulation, but everything was taken seriously as if it had been a real fire on a real day with real people inside. In our case, they were only dummies.

In time, we began to extinguish the fire. Our chief walked with his clipboard, taking down notes. We move to the right and focused the water on another part of the building. The first fighter came running out with a dummy in his arms. 

He made his way over to the paramedic truck that always rode out with us. He placed the body on the stretcher, pointed out a few burns and bruises, then went back in the burning building. The second fighter came through the door carrying a test dummy over his shoulder. It looked like a model of a small child. It gripped my heart every time a child was part of a rescue mission. It made me think of my own son, Henry. 

He had just turned five and was starting kindergarten tomorrow. Thinking of his school, I called out to my chief. "Sir, the time?"

"Why? You got somewhere you need to be?" he replied.

"Actually, yes, I do. My son's first day of school is today. I'd really like to be home to make sure that he's ready to rock and roll." I glanced over to my chief.

The man was tall and had a thick build with salt-and-pepper hair cut short. He reminded me of the _GI Joe_ action figure, Duke. When Henry plays with his toys and brings out, Duke, I chuckle and think of my chief. 

"Understood. We'll be done soon enough to get you home and play house."

"You're just jealous," I yelled back.

"jealous of what? Having a kid at home? Nah, that's all you, man. I'm not parenting material. I can barely stand you fuckers."

I chuckled and shook my head. As much as he teased me, the chief meant well. He was there for me---hell, my entire unit was---when my whole world crashed down on me. When I needed my brothers, the fire department didn't hesitate. They were there for me in way that I could never repay. 

"All right, ladies, let's wrap it up," the chief called. "As much as I'd love to run through another simulation, we only have one building we can tear up. Let's clean up and go back to the station."

I closed off the hose, and we carried it back to the truck. We would need to inspect our dummy bodies, review how we did on the rescue, and make sure nothing was missed. In a few hours, I'd be home, Henry would be ready for school, and he'd begin the first of many days as a student. My son was growing up, and I only wished his mother could be here to witness it. 

~*****~

Arriving at my parents' house, I walked in through their front door and called out, "Hey! I'm here. Is Henry ready?"

Henry was five going on sixteen some days, while others he was my GI Joe-playing Lego-building, blanket-for guy. Everyone told me that he was my spitting image, but each time I looked into his eyes, I saw only his mother, Nicole.

"Daddy!" Henry came running down the hall toward the front entrance. His smile could light up an entire room.

"Hey, sports fan. You ready to go and meet your teacher?"

He nodded, then covered his face. "You smell like smoke."

"Well, I put out a fire earlier, kiddo."

His eyes widened. "Did you ride on the big, red truck?"

I nodded and squatted down to his height. "I sure did. You know what else?"

"What?" he asked, his eyes lit with amazement and wonder.

"I'm working on getting your entire class a backstage pass tour."

"Oh, that would be so cool, but we haven't even met my teacher yet."

I smiled and rustled his mop of brown hair. "You will today, son. Now just give me five minutes so I can take a quick shower and get cleaned up."

"Okay, but remember to wash your stinky butt!" He ran back toward his room that my parents had set up for him.

I shook my head and stood. Wow, kids sure do say the damnest things. _Remember to wash your stinky butt._ Must be something he heard from his mom because I've never heard him utter those before until now. 

"Hey, son." My mom's voice came from the kitchen. 

The walls of the home that I grew up in were lined with family photos and artwork from various stores. "Hey, Mom," I called back. "Thanks again for keeping Henry for me."

"No problem. He seems really excited about his first day of school."

"I can't believe he's even starting school." I pulled out a chair from the dining room table and sat down. A candle centerpiece sat untouched on the table. I picked up one of the candles and smiled it. Vanilla. "Nicole would have loved to see this."

My mom wiped her hands on a dishcloth, then walked over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Look, son, we all miss her, honey, but--" she sat own in the chair next to mine---"have you considered dating again? It's been almost five years."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this, okay?" My mother wanted to see me happy, and she also had this urge to fix me up on blind dates. It was enough to drive me fucking insane. "I don't want to date anyone right now. My main attention is my son, Henry. I want him to succeed in life."

"And what about your happiness? Doesn't that count for anything?"

I set down the candle and looked up at my mom. "Whoever said that I'm not happy?"

She lifted a brow. "I can see it in you, son. You're lonely. She wouldn't hold it against you if you were to fall in love again. In fact, I think she'd want it. It's the natural course of action."

"Where'd the hell did you hear that from? Survivors Anonymous?"

My father had died over ten years ago. My Mom found a survivors group, and it seemed to have helped her when I couldn't. It not that I wasn't there, but I think she needed someone not as close to the situation. Someone unbiased. Or maybe it was finding someone who had been through the exact same ordeal. 

She smirked and shook her head at me. "You know that's not the same of it, but yes. That's where I heard it." She stood and made her way back to the kitchen.

A sweet smell perked up my interest and changed the subject. "What are you baking?"

"Chocolate chip cookies for Henry to take to his new teacher."

"Um...can you do that?"

"Well, I can. Whether you can bake or not is the question."

I chuckled. "Mom, you know that I can cook, but that's not what I was asking."

"Oh, I know you can cook, but you can't bake anything to save your life." She winked at me and opened the over door. "They're perfect!" She pulled out a cookie sheet filled with fresh chocolate chip cookies, set it on the stovetop, and closed the oven. "I hope his teacher likes these."

"Yeah, I'm sure he or she will. And who doesn't like chocolate chip cookies, especially yours? Mom, I need to clean up and take Henry to school. See you this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'll be here."

"Love you, Mom. Thank you again for keeping him." I stood and made my way over to her, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Anything for you, son, anytime. Now go and get my grandson educated!"

"Okay...oh and....before I go," I snuck a chocolate chip cookie and shoved the whole thing into my mouth before scuttling down the hallway towards the bathroom. "Thanks, Mom!"

~*****~

The traffic was insane. From the crosswalks to the front door, people were coming and going. It was all a bit overwhelming. Then again, it was the first day of school. I recognized a few people just because I worked for the city. New York City was large, but at the same time, it was a tiny place on earth.

"Where's the office?" asked a woman holding her son's hand.

"This way," a person with a clipboard offered.

I looked down at the slip of paper with Henry's name, classroom number, and teacher's name. Rey Johnson. I blinked. _There's no way in hell this cold be the same person that I saw last night._

I looked down at the room number once more on the slip of paper. I pride myself on not having to stop and ask for directions. We could do this without the stress of getting lost in the halls. Right?

"Daddy, where is my class?"

I looked down at my son, my mini-me who stood just to my waist. His brown hair was styled when we left the house. Now, though, it appeared like he just rolled out of bed. Messy was clearly the new style for kids, but later in life he'd appreciate getting cleaned up for a pretty girl. Well, much later in life. In his hands, he held a tin of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"We'll find it, son. Don't worry." I squeezed his hand. "Come on, let's go down this hall. You're in classroom 2A, and I see 4B here. Maybe the next hall down?"

"Okay," he said as we ventured forward. 

Gray-painted lockers with locks were stacked two levels high. The all-too-familiar smell of school reminded me of my own school days. I didn't miss high school by any means, but if I could go back without having to worry about bills and adult responsibility, I would say hell yes. 

But now, with Henry in my life, I wouldn't change a thing. Two aisles later, I found room 2B and, across from it, 2A. 

"Ah, here we are, son," I announced, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

The outside of the door was covered with red apples with the names of the students in the classroom, and in the center was Miss Johnson. 

"I bet your teacher's name is Miss Johnson," I said to my son. 

"I can't wait to meet her," he announced with a smile. "Can we go inside?"

"You bet, tiger. Come on." I turned the handle and pulled the door open. Henry stepped past me and went inside. 

I followed close behind, pulling the door closed behind me. Curious about who Miss Johnson was, I scanned the faces of the children, their parents in tow. One mother was crying and hugging her daughter. Another father stood with both hands on his his, beaming with pride. 

"Where's Miss Johnson?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, son. I'm sure she's in here somewhere."

"There's her desk," he announced with excitement in his voice. "She's over there! Come on, Daddy!"

Following my son's lead, we made our way over to the teacher's desk. A nameplate with Miss Johnson sat on the edge of her desk, next to a laptop and a small vase with flowers. 

"You must be Henry," called a female voice.

"Yes, I am!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "And these cookies are you for! My grandma made them!"

"Wow, thank you so much, Henry! Is this your father?"

"Yeah, this is my dad."

I didn't around at first because, honestly, her voice was familiar, too familiar. She sounded just like Rey, the woman I was with last night and a week before that. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, sending up a silent prayer to whatever being may be listening that my son's teacher was not her, not my friendly fuck-buddy, not my Rey. I put a smile on as my heart slammed in my chest. Slowly, deliberately, I turned around until my eyes landed on her. 

Eyes the color of emerald and long chestnut hair I had just run my fingers through. Ivory skin I remembered so clearly. She wore a floral dress that was fitted above her waist and flowered out just below that.

It was cute just above her breast line, and she looked sexy as hell. Her eyes widened with the same surprise I felt, and a blush rushed up her neck and landed right on her cheeks.

"Miss Johnson," I said in a voice that sounded much calmer than I felt. "Pleasure to meet you."

She stared at me for a long moment, and her mouth hung open. When she didn't say or do anything, my son touched my arm. "Um, Daddy, is she okay?" he whispered.

I kept my eyes focused on hers when I nodded. "Yes, she's fine. Right, Miss Johnson?"

She shook her head and closed her mouth. With a smile equally as forced as my own, she finally spoke. "Yes, Henry, thank you. I'm okay. I thought I recognized your dead, but I'm obviously mistaken."

"Obviously," I returned. 

She nodded and reached for Henry's hand. "Can I show you where your desk will be?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," she said and met my gaze once more, then turned away with my son. 

With a deep sigh, I rested my hands on my hips. How in the hell did this happen? My latest fling, the woman who held my interest, even if for a short period of time, was my son's kindergarten teacher? _Oh, someone sure has a good sense of humor to pull this one off. I feel like I'm being punked._

"Okay, boys and girls," Rey Johnson, bringing me from my thoughts. "Let's gather on the carpet and play Duck-Duck Goose! Henry, why don't you start?"

My son jumped to feet and began tapping the heads of the other students. Duck. Duck. Duck. Duck. Fool. That would be me, the fucking fool. Who needs a goose when I can dress in a jester outfit and prance around like the idiot I am? This would be my life. I meet a woman who may just be a fuck buddy right now, but damn if I didn't want more. But now that she's my son's teacher? She's completely off-limits. Which only made me want her that much more.

I managed to get a space in the room where other parents were not standing. Rey made her way over to me. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

I raised my brows. _Really?_ "Well, it's the first day of school, and it looks like you're Henry's teacher." 

"You never told me that you had a son," she started, folding her arms. 

"I have a son," I said, deadpan. "There, now you know."

"Well, can I ask where his mother is then?"

"Yeah, you can ask, but she won't be here."

Now she raised her brows. "Like ever?" I shook my head. "Okay, well, all of this...it just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting to see you here, of all places."

"Yeah," I said, and rubbed the back of my neck. "That make two of us."

She lowered her gaze again and crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned in and whispered, "Last night shouldn't have happened, Charlie. We need to be professional for the kids and for my career here at the school. You don't know me, and I don't know you. Agreed?"

My chest ached. I barely knew the woman, but I'd enjoyed my time with her. I wanted more, needed more of her. I wasn't ready for this to be over. But she was right. This has to end, for the sake of her career and for my son's education.

But what if we continued to see each other anyway? Well, time would definitely tell. 

"Agreed," I mumbled, and lifted my brow. "Under conditions."

She tilted her head. "There are no conditions, Charlie."

I felt a smirk pull on my lips. "There are always conditions." 

"Miss Rey?" one of the parents called.

She shook her head at me and turned toward the other parent. I took this moment to make my way over to Henry. I bent down and rustled his hair. "I'm going to head out now, buddy. You ready to take on kindergarten, sports fan?"

"Yeah!" He stood and had a smile that reached ear to ear.

He hugged me and then sat back down to continue playing. He was excited about school. I was ready for him to get started. But was I ready to face Rey Johnson as his schoolteacher when I'd licked, sucked, and kissed every part of her body? Maybe I could convince her to one day wear a naughty teacher outfit for me while Van Halen's "Hot for Teacher" played in the background. Challenge accepted. _Get ready, Miss Johnson. Get ready._


	5. Chapter 5

I once read that when you stare the devil in the eye, you shouldn't blink. If you do, he wins. However, if you persist and don't move, don't blink, don't even breathe, you'll make him believe he's staring back at his own reflection. When I experienced my first night with Charlie, I knew I would want him again and again and again. I'm greedy. Sue me. I can't help myself. But today, when Henry's father stood with his back to me, fear clamped on my chest when I thought it was Charlie.

From the back, it even looked like him, but there was no possible way that it could be him. Until he turned around, I looked up into the eyes of the very same man that I gave myself to last night. It was looking into the eyes of Lucifer himself. And damn was that man so fucking sexy.

Of all the schools in New York, of all the places, of all the teachers Henry could have possibly had, he had me. And his father was Charlie Barber.

I thought of Charlie's lips on mine, on my body, between my legs. The way he owned me, controlled my body, and how he brought me to a new kind of high that I never knew I could reach. And I'm his son's teacher. With a groan, I sagged in my chair in my classroom. The students and already been released, and my teacher's aides had already cleaned up the classroom and called it a day. I could only think about Charlie.

He agreed we shouldn't see each other again, but the smirk on his lips and the spark in his eyes told another story. He smelled of cologne, soot, and musky woods. And I relished in it. I still had his shirt from our very first night together. 

I'd wanted to give it back to him last night, but I'd completely forgotten. What did I do with it now? Hold on to it? Throw it away? I'd make a point to him that we couldn't continue, that it had to end. I had to be careful. This was my career we were talking about here, and it was my year to finally earn tenure. No one---not even Charlie--would get in the way of that goal. However, outside of school, in my own home, would anyone have to know? I could just invite him over for dinner and drinks...and yes, more sex. Oh my God, the sex he could give to me.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Johnson. You barely even know him for Christ's sake._ I groaned and stood from my desk. Heat ignited between my legs as my mind continued to think of Charlie and his amazing lips and tantalizing tongue. 

Oh, the things he could do with that tongue of his. _Stop it now, Johnson!_ I needed to get Charlie Barber out of my had. I had to, damn it, for the safety of my job.

Tomorrow I would walk to the principal about moving Henry to Rose's class. It would be easier on everyone if that happened. I wouldn't get to know Henry, there'd be no parent-teacher conferences with Charlie, no visits, no nothing. _But Rose would see and get to know him. Is that really what you want? What if Charlie falls for her instead?_

I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself to shut the hell up. Who cares if Rose and Charlie fell in love? Not that it would happen...if I had anything to do with it. _Gaah, stop, stop, stop!_ _Stop it right now!_ Sirens wailed outside, and I glanced over to the window. A fires truck sped by. Was Charlie on it, on his way to put out a fire? Hell, I have one hell of a fire he can put out. I rolled my eyes at myself and grabbed my messenger bag with my laptop inside it. Lifting it over my shoulder, I fished my keys out just as a knock sounded on my classroom door. Looking up, I saw Rose.

"Hey," I said. "How was your first day?"

Rose came in wearing a light-blue button-down blouse and tan khaki capris. "Typical. Meet the parents, hope that the kids will be have through the year, parents reminding them to be nice to each other, and use their 'indoor voices."

"Oh, yeah. Same here." I paused for a moment. 

Rose had started at this school a year before I did. We had been through a lot together, and I considered her one of my closest friends. I needed to talk to her about Charlie to get her opinion on the whole situation. Hopefully, she'd give me some very sound advice, or at least just listen to whatever it was that I had to say on the matter.

"Listen, I need to tell you something, and you have to promise to keep it to yourself."

"Sure. You can trust me." Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what is it?"

"Seriously, this could be my job. I need to know that my trust in you won't be violated in any way."

She frowned. "What is it, Rey? What happened?"

I sighed and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. Looking to the ground, I felt my heart speed up. I shifted from one foot to the other. I squared up my shoulders and looked Rose dead in the eyes.

"One of my students. His dad is the firefighter from last week at the club." Her eyes widened and mouth opened forming a silent _oh,_ and then were was a long, awkward, and rather painful silence that followed afterwards. "Please, say something," I said.

"Well, what can I say? You know you need to request a transfer. If not for your own sake, for the kid's."

I nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking." 

"But let me guess, you don't want to, do you?"

I shrugged. "I've always been honest with you. I really do like Charlie. He's nice and just....damn. You know?"

"But is sex worth the job, though? You need to think of your position here with the school district. Once your tenure is under your belt, you can go anywhere you want, do anything you want. Are you really willing to throw that all away over a man you barely even know?"

I lowered my eyes to the floor. She was absolutely right in everything she said. "No, I'm not willing to throw it all away. I am, however, an adult. I can do this without letting him interfere with my head."

She shook her head. "You're making a huge mistake, but it's yours to make. You know that I care about you, Rey, if this firefighter breaks your heart, I won't be there to pick up the pieces. Consider yourself warned."

"Wow. Thanks, Rose. Love you, too."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Of course, I'll be there, but when I say that I told you so, I mean it. Get out while you can and make the change. Or don't. It's your choice."

I nodded. "Thanks for always being so honest with me."

She winked. "You're welcome. I'm going to head home and soak my cares away in a bottle of wine and some bubbles. See you tomorrow."

"You got it. And wine sounds really amazing right about now."

As Rose turned to leave, my phone rang in my bag. I reached in and grabbed it and then glanced up to see that Rose had left my room. With a sigh, I looked back down to my phone. _Charlie Barber._

Do I answer it? I told him this needed to end between us, yet here he was calling me. A part of me wanted to shove the phone back into my bag, but another wanted to demand an answer about why he was calling me. The former part was stuffed back into my bag when the latter part answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Charlie. We need to talk."

His voice was like silk. It soothed an ache I had in my body---an ache only he could relieve. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. 

"Rey?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Where are you? I'll come to you."

I squeezed my eyes tight and shook my head. "I'm still at the school."

"Are you alone?"

"Hell, Charlie, I don't know, I guess, but there could still be some people here in the school. I'm just about to leave. Did you need to talk about Henry?" I was short and curt, but maybe it would help him not to call me anymore. Who the hell knew. 

"Not exactly about Henry, but I want to come up and see you. Don't leave. I'm just a few blocks away."

Charlie hung up before could I could even tell him no. _Shit. What do I do now?_ I dropped my messenger bag back down on my desk and took a seat in my chair. I stared down at my phone and contemplated on what to do. Do I leave and force him away, or go wait for him at the school entrance? The doors were locked, and he'd need me to let him in. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

I stood and made my way out of the classroom and down the hallway to the front doors. The walk wasn't long. Kindergarten took up the first classrooms. When everything was so new, it was easier on the students to be closest to the doors coming and going each day. Leaning against the doorjamb, I waited for a moment. 

What would he need to talk about that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Or for a parent-teacher conference? Hell, even an email?

Our contact information was sent home with each student. All parents had our phone number and email. This meeting wasn't necessary, yet here I was. Headlights broke through the darkness, and my stomach flipped with nervous butterflies. An SUV parked, and a tall male stepped out. His silhouette told me that it was Charlie. A fantasy scenario ran through my head as I watch him. Laughing and running while our wet clothes clung to our bodies. He would lift me in his arms, twirl me around, kiss me, and then make love to me on the ground while the water poured over our naked bodies. 

Charlie approached the school entrance, and I pushed the door open for him. He stepped through, wearing a red polo shit with the NYFD logo embroidered on the left side above his pec. His jeans hugged his thighs. 

I wanted him to turn so I could see how they clung to his ass. Instead, I smiled and motioned for him to follow me inside the building. "So, what brings you out here?" 

"Small talk?" he asked and matched my stride. 

I didn't say anything until we reached my classroom. I closed the door behind him, then offered him the chair next to my desk. Taking a seat in my chair, I turned my attention to the sexy firefighter in front of me.

He smelled delicious--a scent I was growing accustomed to, one I wanted around me more often. "So, I'll get straight to the point. Is it a good idea, you being Henry's teacher and all?"

I lifted my brows. "Excuse me?"

Offense flooded me, and I felt the heat rise through my body as my temper flared. "I just want to make sure that you won't be a bad influence on my son."

If my hair could turn into flames like a phoenix, I would engulf this man for insinuating such nonsense. "I am not a bad influence. Your son is in quite capable hands with me as his teacher. If anyone is a bad influence here, I would suggest looking in the mirror, Mr. Barber."

He raised his eyebrows at the formal use of his name. Good. That's exactly what I was looking for. I wanted a reaction from him because he certainly brought one out in me.

"If I am the worse influence here"--I pointed back and forth between the two of us--"then obviously you cannot handle your own vices." 

He sat back down in his chair and crossed his thick arms over his chest. "My main concern is Henry and Henry alone. He is _my_ son, after all. just want to know that if he remains in your class, he won't be held accountable for anything that happens between us."

"Happens? Don't you mean _happened?_ As in past-tense? We are finished, Mr. Barber." I shook my head and stood up. "I will not jeopardize my career. I think it's time that you leave."

"No." He stood and walked around behind my desk. "I'm not ready to leave. And I'm not done with you, Miss Johnson. Not by a long shot." My heart sped so quickly, I felt it lodge in my throat. I opened my mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out in it's place. "And the way I see it," he said with a lowered voice. "you're not done with me either."

Charlie brought his hands up to my cheeks and cupped my face. His hands were warm and calloused. I longed to have them on my naked flesh, curling and pinching my nipples, his fingers inside my pussy while his tongue lashed at my clit. A raging fired ignited between my legs, and I wanted Charlie to extinguish it. 

"No," I whispered. The word left my lips, and I immediately wanted to draw it back in. "No, we can't do this anymore, Charlie. Please."

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine. His scent of soot and cologne invade my head and worked on me like a spell. My pussy was damp and my clit throbbed. All I had to do was look up. Our lips would meet, and he could take my right here on my desk. Was that what I wanted? With a nervous breath, I reached up and wrapped my hands around Charlie's wrists.

"We need to stop this."

His gaze met mine. His eyes were dilated, and his lips parted. His dark hair was smoothed back, and I wanted to run my fingers through it. He stood over me, so tall above my small frame. It almost felt safe in his warm embrace. But he wasn't mine, and I wasn't his.

"Do you want me to go?"

I lowered my gaze to his chest, then to his waist. His erection pressed against his pants, and I had to swallow the saliva in my mouth.

"Do you think that I'll be a good teacher for Henry?"

"Yes," he whispered. "But I need to know he'll not be held accountable if anything happens between us."

I met his gaze. "I can't promise something won't happen between us, but I can tell you that Henry will never pay the price for anything you may or may not do."

With a growl, Charlie reached for me and grabbed the back of my neck. He pulled me toward him, and our bodies collided with an epic explosion of sexual desire. Charlie claimed my lips, and it was then that I realized I was starving for him.

I needed him, more of him, in my life. Charlie Barber was a tall man, strong and beautiful. He was temptation hidden behind a secret door. And I was the key who opened that door and allowed him out to play. This might be the best mistake I've ever fucking made in my entire life. 


	6. Chapter 6

I've heard it said that the best will come to those who wait. I feel as I've been waiting for Rey to come into my life for a long time. I just didn't realize it until we met. She fit me like a fucking glove. Everything about her. Her bubbly personality, intelligence, amazing body, focus on her career, and willingness to venture into this friendship with me. Her lips were soft and smooth, warm and welcoming. 

I imagined her lips surrounding my dick while I fucked her mouth. Fuck, it was such a turn-on, and I needed to be inside her. However, looking around her classroom only reminded me of my son.

Turn-on went from high octane to absolute zero. If I ever needed to lose my fucking wood, this was how to do it. I pulled away from Rey long enough to look into her hazel irises. Her lids were lined with a black liner and set with long, beautiful lashes. She looked at my lips, then back to my eyes. 

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's....well, it's this room, if I'm being perfectly honest. I just can't do this with you in here while looking at where my boy will sit."

She giggled. "Well, I do have a close that's quite large." Rey bit her bottom lip for a moment, then nodded. "We should go in there. There might be other teachers still on the premises." She pulled back from my grasp and took a few steps back. "I can't chance losing my position here."

"I wouldn't want you to, either." I looked down to my hands and realized my palms had become sweaty. 

What the hell? Was I nervous? I ran into burning buildings, yet a woman had me completely feeling on edge. "Look, something you said earlier has been on my mind. About us not doing this anymore?"

Rey looked like a puppy that had been picked up to be adopted, only to be put back down into the box where she was found. "Yeah?" she said in a soft voice just above a whisper.

She clasped her hands in front of her fitted floral dress. The last thing I'd ever want to do was hurt Rey's feelings. I hadn't gone out looking for someone. Maybe I just been trying to jumpstart my libido again. But then I'd met her. Hell, when she just looks my way, I want to lean into her frame, surround her with my presence and consume every single inch of her.

_Don't fucking do this, man. She's hot, and she's willing to be friends with benefits._

I took in a deep breath, and against everything my head was screaming, I went on. "I want to make sure my son will still get a good education here. I don't want anything between us, or not between us, to hinder that. My son....he's my life."

"Excuse me? Do you really think that low of me that I would take our any little-man-syndrome issues that you're having on that incredible kid of yours? You really think that little of me?" 

She crossed her arms, a deep frown tugged at her lips, and her pissed-off eyes could have shot fire across the room. No amount of water would have helped now. _Way to go there, you motherfucking asshole._

"Look, that's not what I meant at all."

"And what exactly did you mean, then?"

I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. "Rey, I just want the best for Henry. That's all."

"And I get that, but to sit here and come at me like that is not fair." She turned her back to me and lowered her head. "I think you should leave now." She looked over her shoulder and lifted a brow. "And don't even bother calling or coming over again after today. We're done with whatever this was between us."

It took a lot to piss me off, to get under my skin, but Rey Johnson found the flint that set me off. My arms shook as rage came over me. I stalked the few steps between us, and my chest rose and fell with breaths. I grasped her arms and turned her around to face me dead head-on. 

"Now you listen to me and you listen good, little missy. Henry has been through a lot these past five years. So much more than any other kid should ever have to experience. My job, as his father, is to protect him, first and foremost. He will _always_ come first in my life, always."

The anger rose a little more as I leaned and towered over her small frame. I imagined myself a lion about to ingest a small, helpless little lamb. Closing my eyes, I took a step back and pulled in a deep breath.

"Look, I'm....I'm sorry, Rey. But Henry is my whole world. I only want the best---"

"Stop. Just stop." I opened my eyes and she looked as pissed as I felt. "I respect what you're saying about Henry," she said, "but don't you dare hold your shortcomings over my head."

My brow rose at her works. Slap meet face. "Well, all right. I'll make sure to never hold any shortcomings, or anything of the sort, over your head." I looked do the floor and shook my head. "You have no idea what we've been through together, as a family." I met her gaze once more. "Maybe one day I'll fill you in, but today is not that day."

"What do you want from me, Charlie?" Rey stepped closer and poked my chest with her finger. "You come in here demanding me to not hold Henry accountable for anything you haven't even done. Are you doing to think that every single time I discipline Henry--and I will have to discipline him from time to time, because every child needs discipline--that it's just me taking out my frustration with you out on him? How is that fair to me? To your own son?"

I pushed her finger away and placed my hands on my hips. "It's not fair, but what do women do when you date someone? You have baggage that always comes along with you. You will always hold the new person accountable for what the old boyfriend did. How is that fair to me?"

She raised her brows. "Wow. Okay, I didn't realize we were even dating, number one. And number two, I have never done anything of the sort."

"Not yet."

"Mm-hmm."

A long silence fell between us before I looked up into her eyes once more. My chest ached, but I wasn't sure why. I didn't love Rey, but I did care for her. She was fast becoming a friend, not just someone I would fuck and leave. Fucking without feelings, without emotions, was fun at first, sure. But what happened when feelings got involved?

I'd been single since Henry's birth and had never thought about bringing anyone into my life, or my son's yet here I was having this conversation with Rey Johnson, my son's kindergarten teacher.

"Hi," I whispered.

She frowned and took a step closer. "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you. Did you just say 'hi?"

I nodded, then pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

"Yeah, you did. And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave those concerns at the door when you're with me. When it comes to your son? Different world. Regardless of what happens between us, it will have no reflection on him. You're welcome to request a transfer for your son if that would make you feel better."

I shook my head. "No, that's not necessary, unless you would advise it. It is your career this would affect." Stepping closer to Rey, I brushed the few hairs from her face behind her ear. "Please, accept my apology."

She smiled, and it reached her eyes. "Of course."

With a sigh, I moved my arms around her slender frame and pulled her against me. She was warm, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, I longed for the touch of a woman. Not just any woman...Rey. 

"Come on," she whispered and took my hand.

She then led me toward the back of her classroom toward a closed door. When she opened it, the smell of glue, crayons, and construction paper invaded my head. It took me back to my own days in elementary school. My teachers were never quite like Miss Johnson, though. She flicked on the light and closed the closet door. She wasn't lying. The closet was huge. Rey reached for my shirt and tugged at the material around my waist, untucking it from my pants.

She stepped closer and ran her palms up the inside of my polo. Her hands were chilled, and my flesh rose with the sensations she sent through my body. 

I brought my hands up and cupped her face. Titling her head back, I leaned in and slanted my lips over hers. I moved one of my hands to cradle the back of her head, and in doing so, I grasped a handful of her hair. When I gave her hair a firm tug, she gasped against my lips. I slipped my other hand down her neckline to her breasts.

"I'd love to rip this dress from your body, but I have nothing you could wear to get home in."

"I happen to like this dress, mister," she teased. "Just unzip me from the back."

I yanked her hair once more and it drew out a whimper. She closed her eyes, and her mouth opened as she gave herself over to me. Kneading a breast in one hand, I moved my mouth over her neck, licking the sensitive by her ear. 

"No, I'd rather you left it on."

She shuddered, and I felt her nipple harden through her clothes. I pulled the top of her dress and her bra down just enough to expose her tits. I lapped at her nipple, bringing the firm, stiff peak to a pebbled formation. Sucking on the taut skin, I nibbled, then sucked it into my mouth before letting her go with a pop. I let go of her hair and brought her back upright while I kissed her skin from the mounds of her chest to her neck and then laid my lips on hers. Rey fisted her hands in my shirt and lifted a leg around my waist.

"I need you," she whispered.

Fuck, and I needed her. I needed to be inside her, Rey's body rocking against my own. I lowered myself to my knees and laid my hands on her hips. My eyes trained on hers, I moved my palms down the length of her thighs to her bare legs, soft and shaved. I moved my touch up her skirt to her hips. 

Hooking my fingers into her panties, I pulled the garment down her legs to her ankles. She stepped out of them, and I set them to the side. I lifted her skirt and took in the sight of her pussy.

Bare and beautiful. Her slit was wet with a primal need. Looking up to her, I smirked. "I'd love for you to ride my face, but I want that pussy of yours on my dick."

Rey didn't disappoint. She lifted a brow, and with a smirk of her own, she turned around, spread her legs, and bent over. Her ass and pussy where directly in front of me, ready for the taking. My erection throbbed in my pants, begging for release. Then, surprising me, Rey reach around and grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them even wider.

"Touch me," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Fuck me," I groaned and pushed a finger into her pussy.

Her channel was hot and wet, and her honey soaked my hand. I pressed my thumb to her clit and massaged it while I moved my finger in and out.

"That feels so fucking good," she groaned. "but I'd rather have you in me than your fingers."

With my free hand, I reached out and pulled a condom from my back pocket. I had brought one just in case. I'd had no idea how tonight would go here in her classroom. I had hoped to have sex with her at her place but never considered having it here.

"That's it, rub your clit for me, baby," I said as I stood back up.

She did as I asked and massaged her nub with two of her fingers. She moaned softly and pressed her free hand to one of the shelves. I opened my pants and let them and my boxer briefs drop. Ripping the condom open, I rolled it down my shaft and then took a few steps forward and pressed the head to her pussy. She reached for my dick, grabbed it, and pushed back. With a slow thrust, I slid fully inside her. A groan of satisfaction left her lips. I pulled back and pushed in again even harder.

Rey gasped and, with both hands, held on to the shelves in front of her. I pushed her dress up over her back and grasped her hips in a tight grasp. With a hard thrust, I pulled her body back against mine, and our bodies connected like a cosmic force exploding, sparks ready to fly at any given moment. 

"Fucking hell, Rey," I groaned.

Her pussy squeezed around my cock and then released me again, drawing every part of my life force into her. And I willingly gave it over. 

"Harder," she whispered. The supplies on the shelf wobbled, and a few glue bottles and other times hit the floor. "Fuck me, Charlie. Fuck me."

With a low growl, I thrust harder and faster, our bodies in a perfect rhythm. I reach forward and grabbed a handful of her hair and wrapped it around my wrist. I yanked hard, pulling her head back. She arched her back at my brutal force.

"Yes! Fuck, yes! Fuck me!"

"Cum for me, baby," I said through gritted teeth. "Let yourself go."

"Oh shit," she cried, and warm rush flooded my cock. "Yes, harder. HARDER, goddammit!"

My orgasm rushed through my body to my balls and exploded inside her like a fucking hire hydrant. "Fuck, yeah." I groaned and released her hair. I continued to thrust until my orgasm was fully spent.

Slowly, I pulled out, and then helped Rey stand upright. "Oh, wow," she whispered. Rey picked up the glue bottle and other items that had tumbled to the floor and placed them neatly back on the shelves.

I chuckled. "You're so welcome."

She shook her head with a chuckle, then straightened her dress. "Well, I suppose I should say thank you." She reached for her panties on the floor and pulled them on. "Earlier, when I said we should stop?"

I nodded and pulled the condom from my dick. Unsure of where to put it for the time being. I laid it on the floor next to my feet. "Yeah?" I said as I fixed my boxers and my pants back up my around my waist.

"Forget what I said."

I slowly grinned, picked up the condom, and took a step toward her. "I'm glad to hear that. Do you have something I can throw this away in?" I held up the used condom.

"Yeah. I have my own bathroom here. It's just outside the closet."

"Perfect." I left the supply closet and made my way over to the bathroom. 

I flushed the condom and then washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and studied my reflection. As if judging myself for having an affair when there was no affair to be held. What the hell was I doing? With a sigh, I turned off the water and dried my hands.

"Walk me to my car?" she asked as she picked up her messenger bag. 

I turned around with a smile and nodded. "Absolutely."

We turned off the lights, left her room, and headed toward the exit. The hallway was dark. No lights except from those outside the building. There was no chance anyone was here or had heard us. We reached the parking lot.

"Wow, nice car."

She had a black Audi convertible with black leather seats. How could she afford this on a teaching salary? There was much more to learn about Rey Johnson than I realized. She smiled. "Call me thrifty."

I chuckled. "Sure thing. I'll call you?"

"You had better. Or I'll come down to the fire station and raise hell."

"Oh, you would, would you" I teased and pulled her into my arms. "Every one of the men at the firehouse would give their left nut to be with a woman like you."

"Their left nut, huh? How about you?"

I smirked. "Well, I just gave you both nuts about ten minutes ago." She laughed, and it was a beautiful sound. I tilted her head up with a touch of my finger under her chin. I slanted my lips over hers once more. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, lover," she whispered back.

When I let Rey go, she slipped into her car, started it up, and then sped out of the parking lot. I watched the red taillights dim as she drove father away. With a heavy sigh, I got into my SUV and started it up. A slight pang of guilt rushed over me, and I closed my eyes. This was the first time I'd felt anything for anyone since Henry's mother, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do with it. I ran my hand through my and rested back against the head rest. I closed my eyes, and images of Rey ran through my mind.

If this arrangement continued between us, we needed to set new boundaries, or someone was going to end up getting hurt. I refused to deal with another broken heart, and I would not break Rey's in the process, either.

With a sigh, I put my SUV into gear and started down the road toward home. What the hell had I just done?


	7. Chapter 7

This was supposed to be my year. This year when everything I had been working so hard toward began to pay off. Since my very first day as a teacher at Great Oakes Elementary. I knew I had found my home. In addition to my kindergarten teaching, I had been working to become the head of the art department. I loved all things art, from finger panting to spotting an up-and-coming Monet, from ballet to music, from creative writing to interpretive dance---all of it inspired me in one for or another.

This year would be different, though. This year, I was one step away from being on top. Every step up had not been without struggle, but it had been nothing I couldn't work through. Rose, my friend, walked the same steps with me. She'd shown an interest in the art department but ultimately had settled for science. 

"There's nothing like a little friendly competition," I'd once told her. 

She'd disagreed and worried that it would damage our friendship. Only if we allow it to, I told myself. A few weeks had already passed since school started. Charlie and I had only seen each other that one time, and of all places, that was in my supply closet.

I can't even get supplies without thinking about what we did in there, and I invariably leaving blushing. We had agreed to be friends with benefits, but after finding out that he was Henry's father, one of my students, well, it wouldn't be in either of our better interests to keep this arrangement going. Of course, that conversation was follow by some intense mind-blowing sex.

"Miss Johnson?" Julie, one of my students, called.

I pulled myself from my musings and smiled at the blonde-haired girl. "Yes?"

"Can we start show-and-tell now? I'm super excited to bring in my dog. My mom said that she'd come in with Oliver."

I smiled. "Your dog's name is Oliver?" She nodded and smile through a missing baby tooth. "I love the name!" I said. "Yes, we'll be starting shortly." A moment later, there was a knock on my classroom door. "Sounds like Oliver may be here?" I announced.

My students cheered. Any chance to play with a dog, excitement ensued. I made my way toward the door and opened it. On the other side stood a woman holding a dog on a leash. She was dressed as if she'd stepped off a runway magazine photoshoot for Ralph Lauren. She was wearing a tan trench coat and RI, sunglasses, and her hair was styled perfectly. Living in Manhattan had its perks, but sometimes people would dress to impress. I can't complain too much with my Louboutin's I love to wear, which I wouldn't have been able to afford without my family's wealth. 

"This must be Oliver?" I asked.

The woman chuckled. "Why yes, this is Oliver. I'm Emma, Julie's mom."

I smiled and opened the door wide. "Please, do come in and make yourself at home. Students, please say hello to Oliver!" 

I smiled with my words. Oliver was a cute golden lab. His tail swung from side to side, and he sniffed each kid who approached him. I began to close the door when I heard someone clear his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I started before turning around. With a pause in my step and a skip in my heartbeat. I saw Charlie standing in front of me, decked out in his firefighter gear. I widened my eyes and opened my mouth. He smirked. "Like what you see?"

I blinked once, twice, then frowned. "Is there a fire nearby or something?"

This was all I could think of at the moment. I wanted him to put out the fire he caused me to feel every time I thought about the supply closet or my condo. 

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm here for Henry. He asked me if I would be his show-and-tell today."

"Oh." I blushed for an entirely different purpose. Why didn't I think of this? No, he wasn't here for me; he was here for his son. Get a fucking grip, Johnson!

"Right," I said with a laugh. "Please, do come inside."

Charlie stepped past me, and when I inhaled, his familiar scent of soot invaded my senses. I closed my eyes and inhaled once more, then turned toward my classroom. Everyone's attention was on Oliver, and that was just fine with me. I closed the door to my classroom and made my way toward my desk.

The children in my classroom all had trinkets or knickknacks to present today, except Julie's dog, Oliver, and Henry's father, Charlie. I glanced over to my firefighter and watched him chuckle at something Henry said. He then looked up and met my gaze. He caught me watching him, and heat crept up my neck. He grinned and looked back to his son. 

"Okay, so who would like to go first?" I asked.

"Me!" shouted three or four children. They waved their hands in the air, and smiles pulled their lips almost to their ears. I wished we could hold on to this innocence as adults. 

"Julie, come up and tell us about Oliver."

I sat on the edge of my desk when Julie squealed. "Yay!" She strode to the front of the room with her dog. She began telling the story of finding him at the local kennel.

I looked over at Charlie once more, and this time, he was watching me. The man winked at me, and I grinned, my heart rushing in my chest. I lowered my gaze to my shoes and crossed my ankles, one over the other. _What the hell has Charlie Barber done to me? F_ riends with benefits do not take things to the next level. Then again, there usually was no child involved, nor complications from a day job.

"Miss Johnson?"

"Hmm?" I looked over to Julie.

She apparently had finished show-and-tell, and here I was, daydreaming about my firefighter. Her mother, Emma hugged Julie goodbye and then left with Oliver.

"Who's next?" I looked back over my classroom with a smile. I also squeezed my thighs together because I could feel Charlie's stare penetrating me as if he were undressing me with his eyes. "Henry, why not come up and present your show-and-tell for us?"

"Come on, Daddy!" Henry exclaimed and headed toward the front of the class. Charlie followed his steps and glanced toward me with a grin.

"Everybody, this is my daddy. He's a firefighter for the FDNY. That stands for Fire Department of New York!"

After a few _oohs_ and _ahhs,_ Charlie opened his fireman's jacket to reveal a fitted white tank. Oh, the things I would have done to him if we were back at my place. Or in the supply closet. Or if he had just rescued me. 

"Hello, everyone. Miss Johnson," He nodded in my direction and I returned the smile. "Who all knows what a fireman does?"

"You put our firest!"

"You rescue animals from a burning building!"

"You get cats down from trees!"

Charlie chuckled. "Yes to the fires. Yes to the buildings. The cats, though, I have to say I haven't had to do that just yet. But I promise to send the story to class with Henry if that ever happens."

"Oh, Miss Johnson," Henry interjected. "Do you think we can do a class trip to the fire department?"

I raised my brows. "Oh, well, I'll need to check with the principal on that before we make any plans."

"Anytime you would like to come out and check out the fire station, you're always welcome," Charlie said. How much of "check out the station" was for the kids, and how much of it was an invite personally for me? Hopefully the latter. 

"Yeah, let's do it!" one child yelled out. 

"Do you have a spotted dog at the station?" another asked.

"Actually, we don't," Charlie told them. "I wouldn't mind having a Dalmatian at the station, though. I love dogs just as much as Julie there loves her Oliver."

"You could just get us a dog, Daddy," Henry said.

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. "Not us, no, but for the station. He would live there." Charlie looked back to the students. "Did you know we are open every single day of the year? We never take holidays off. We also train every single day there's not a fire. Maybe one day Miss Johnson can bring you out to a training exercise." 

This request was followed by "Please!" and "Can we?" from several of the students. 

"I'll see what we can do," I offered and stood with my hands out. "Now please, let's keep the noise level down, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the students and Charlie. 

I glanced at him and wanted to giggle but decided to smile instead. "How much advance warning do you need to do a proper tour for the children?"

"One day at least, but we'd prefer a week."

"Consider it done," I said and walked over to Henry. "Why don't you go find your seat." Henry hugged his dad and left Charlie by my side. One by one, the students who had brought their knickknacks showed their prized possessions to the others. When the last student sat down, I looked to the clock. "It's lunchtime everyone! Now if you'll please line up, the teacher's asides will be in shortly to bring you to the cafeteria."

One by one, all the students left for their lunchtime, and the classroom grew to silence. "Are you free for lunch?" Charlie whispered in my ear.

It startled me since he was sitting behind me on a stood. I hadn't realized he'd stood or even moved. I pictured him in his turnout gear, minus the jacket. It sparked a flame inside my body that only he could put out. 

I shook my head with a heavy sigh. "No." I turned to face him, then continued. "I'm sorry, but I have to grade papers and answer messages. But I am free later tonight."

"Tonight? Good. I'm off today. I'll come by your place and we can talk."

I raised by my brows. "So we can talk? Is this a good talk or bad?"

"Oh, no, it's definitely a good talk. Don't worry."

I smiled with a nod. "How about seven then? Do you like fish?"

"Yeah. Why? Are you cooking?"

"I can." I looked out of the classroom door when something caught my attention. It was Rose. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "Shit," I whispered.

"What is it?" he asked and followed my line of sight.

"It's nothing. I'll see you tonight." I pushed past Charlie, but he grabbed my arm. "Yes?"

"Are you sure that everything is okay?"

I nodded. "Just swell."

He chuckled. "Who the hell says swell anymore?"

I shrugged. "I guess I do."

He let go of my arm, then tilted his head with the fireman's hat on it. "Then I'll see you tonight."

I smiled with a nod, then turned back to my door. Rose had left. Would she suspect Charlie and me of having an affair? And if she did, would she report me? No, she wouldn't. Rose was one of my closest friends. With the silence of the classroom. Charlie's steps were heavy in his boots. 

"If I may ask," I started. "how much does your gear weigh?"

"Roughly forty-five pounds." 

I widened my eyes. "Wow, I didn't realize it was that much!"

"Keeps us fit," he said.

I nodded. "I can attest to that." He chuckled. I closed my hand over my mouth and then pulled it away. "I thought that was in my head. I didn't realize I said that out loud." My cheeks burned, and I turned away from Charlie.

Charlie Barber towered over my body. He was long and lean but thick in all the right places. He was like a mountain wanting to be scaled, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to try. Every bit of me wanted to latch on to him and claim this gigantic man. 

He tilted his head, bent down and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

With that, Charlie left my classroom. I touched my cheek where his lips had touched my skin, and my heart leaped forward as of to race after my main in his bright black and yellow uniform. 


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed since the last time that I saw Rey. Then today during the show-and-tell, she lit up the classroom like an ember burning on a log in the darkness of the woods. That one ember would be enough to burn bright, make a scar, and provide the perfect amount of light. Rey was my ember. She could burn bright in the darkness, she could scar me beyond repair, and she could bring me back to the light like no one else could. I smiled, and my heart rushed to the rhythm if the excitement that I felt. 

I smiled more, stood taller, and looked forward to when I would see her. For being a friends-with-benefits arrangement, this was quickly becoming something so much more. And it ate away at me, hard and painful. 

It felt like I held my heart in my hands, then squeezed it until it exploded. It had been five years, and I still carried that guilt of Henry's mother. I supposed I would no matter how much time passed by.

With a sigh, I decided that Rey needed to know about Henry's mother, and tonight would be that night. Rey had become something of a beacon of hope to me, and it was time that I did something about it. Because I knew if I didn't, someone else would step in and steal her right out from underneath me and I wasn't having any of that.

She was such an amazing woman. The way she worked with her children in the classroom but then turned off the teacher charm and became a sexy goddess of a woman. She made me want to drop down to my knees and beg for mercy. And I was not above begging. When it came to Rey, I was willing to do just about anything. Grabbing my keys from the kitchen counter, I looked to the calendar on the wall and saw a red X over Monday's date.

"Oh crap," I muttered under my breath.

Monday would be my day to volunteer with Henry's class. I would be in Rey's classroom for a few hours....working. By her side. I would be able to watch her when she wasn't looking, but I couldn't touch. And God help me if we happened to pass by the supply closet or she sent me in to get anything for the kids. 

I shook off the thought and headed toward the door. My mom picked up Henry from school today and planned to keep him overnight. She had done so much for Henry and me. I didn't know how I would ever be able to repay her for all this.

Mom had been there since Henry was born. She'd become like a second mom to my son---the only motherly figure he'd ever known. I was truly blessed to have her still around.

I headed out to my car. It would only be a matter of minutes before I arrived at Rey's place. Before I drove off, I picked up a pad of paper I keep in my SUV and jotted down a note. _Tell Chief I have volunteer duty at Henry's school on Monday_. I put the SUV into gear and drove toward Rey's.

I imagined her in the SUV with me, my hand resting on her thigh as we drove off to a romantic dinner somewhere in the city. I imagined her leaning over and running her hand up my leg, then whispering something insanely naughty into my ear.......

_"I'm going to suck your dick while you drive. Don't wreck us, cowboy."_

I grinned to myself as I pictured her unzipping my pants, freeing my cock, and stroking my shaft with her soft hands. _She leaned down and licked the tip, a drop of pre-cum giving her a taste of what was to come. She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked hard, pulling my manhood into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat. I could feel her throat muscles squeeze as she swallowed. Then she pulled back and did it all over again._

"Fuck, baby," I groaned and rubbed my hand over my throbbing erection. My daydream continued, and I pictured my hand on the back of her head, guiding her down over the length of my cock. "Oh, fuck yes," I groaned.

_She reached her hand into my pants and fondled my balls, giving them a firm squeeze just as she sucked hard on the helmet of my dick._

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum, baby," I groaned.

I wanted to pull over and rub this erection out, but I also wanted to hold on to it until I reached Rey's place, too. Just seeing her in person, right now, might cause me to lose my self-control and orgasm on sight. I sighed, and the daydream continued.

_"I wish that I could straddle your body and fuck you while you drive," she whispered while she continued to stroke me. "I need you inside me."_

"Believe me, I want to be buried balls deep inside you, baby. Soon, very soon."

I stopped at a red light two blocks away from Rey's home, and as the crimson hue lit my car, I felt so exposed, as if everyone could see the naughtiness of my mind. I cleared my throat and covered my erection with my hand. I really needed to calm the fuck down before I go to Rey's, or I would all but lose my fucking shit right here in my vehicle. The light turned green, and I sped through the intersection and turned down her street. After parking, I looked up to the condo until that was hers and saw her light was on.

I smirked. My heart rate also picked up. Nerves plagued my stomach. The last time I felt something like this, it was for Henry's mother. 

I'd been excited to go on a date, to meet new people, to consider something new with someone, but nothing had been like it was with Nicole. It was time to go inside and talk to my son's teacher, my friend with amazing benefits, the woman who had managed to slip into my heart when I wasn't watching. 

~*****~

Rey opened her door and stood in the frame like an angel, with the light behind her creating an aura around her body. She wore a simple summer dress, yet it was sexy as hell on her. Rey's skin was kissed just enough by the sun to give it a subtle tan. The yellow of the dress was exquisite with her soft pink lips and hazel-green eyes. Her hair lay braided over her left shoulder. The dress was a halter, and I wanted to untie it and let it fall into a heap on the floor. 

God, to have her naked in my arms, her body pressed against mine....the very thought caused my erection to press even harder against my pants.

"Won't you come inside?" she asked with a small smile. She stepped aside and placed a hand on her hip.

Once in, I turned to face her as she closed the door behind me. As much as I wanted to hold her body up against the door, I needed to keep a bit of distance---at least for now. I wanted to ravage her, but I also needed to know her more. She was, after all, my son's teacher. 

"So," she started and held her place by the door for a moment. "You said that you wanted to talk?" She made her way toward the kitchen and pulled out two stemmed glasses. "Wine?"

When she looked over to me, I shook my head. "No, thank you. I'm more of a beer kind of man."

"You say that only because you haven't found the right wine yet." She turned back to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Do you like sweet or savory?"

"And what does this have to do with wine?"

She grinned and motioned for me to join her in the kitchen. "There's a lot more to wine than just the taste. Do you have a sweet tooth, or are you a meat and potatoes kind of guy?"

"Well, when you go and put it like that, I would rather have the savory."

She nodded. "Then you'd probably like red wine. Maybe a Merlot. Maybe one night I can take you to a local wine tasting downtown. It'll give you an idea of what you may like and what you'd want to avoid."

I raised my brow. "Do people really swish wine in their glasses and hum through it?"

She giggled. It was cute. When she glanced my way, her nose wrinkled, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. It was so adorable, and I wanted to see more of this side of her. "Oh yeah, and they spit it into cups."

I blinked. "Wait, they sip it to taste it and then spit it back out?"

She nodded. "Yep."

I'm a man. Of course, my mind went _there._ I pictured Rey sitting on her knees, sucking my cock. And when as I came, she spat it out, as if sampling my cum, then thanked me for my time. I chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I don't think you want to even know."

She approached with a chilled bottle and handed it to me. "I have an opener in here. Come on. Tell me. I want to know what made you laugh just now."

With a sigh, I leaned against her counter as she handed me the wine opener. "I thought of you down on your knees. Me cumming in your mouth, you tasting it and then spitting it back out."

Her brows furrowed, and then she giggled. "That is funny!" She shook her head and opened a nearby cabinet. Inside were my bottles of wine. "Ahh, here we go." She pulled out another bottle and turned it toward me. 

"This has Marilyn Monroe on it," I said as I took the bottle.

"Yes, it does. It's the 2013 Marilyn Merlot. It's dark and has subtle hints of mocha. It has the right amount of spice, fruitiness from cherries, and a light finish. Go ahead and open it. I bet you'll like it." 

"Sure, all right," Like the previous bottle, I used her wine opener.

As the cork out, she took the bottle and poured a small amount into one of the glasses. She smelled it and then handed it to me. "Go ahead."

She picked up the bottle of white wine, poured herself a glass, and then held it toward me. "Here's to an unusual friendship. One I'm looking forward to exploring it further."

I smiled. Her words had touched me. It was the reason why I was here tonight. I wanted more, needed more from her. I wasn't one to wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am with someone like Rey. If it was a one-night stand, maybe it would have been different, but this was not that.

"Here's to a beautiful woman who seems to have no bounds," I titled my wine glass to hers, and they clinked. "And here's to us."

"To us," she repeated and clinked our glasses once more.

I brought the glass to my lips. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I didn't think wine was my thing. I was completely wrong. This Merlot had a soft tang that left no lingering aftertaste. I picked up the the hints of mocha she mentioned and the cherries, yet it was almost dry. 

"Wow."

She smiled with a nod. "So? You like it?"

"Absolutely. It's really good. I never would have tried it before, but now..."

She held her glass to me once more. "Here's to new experiences."

I tipped and clinked my glass to hers. "Absolutely," I said before taking another sip.

"So, you said that you wanted to talk?" She set her glass down.

"Yeah, I did," I took another sip of wine and refilled my glass. I met her gaze, took in a deep breath, and then let it go. "Rey, I like you. A lot, actually, but I can't do this whole friends-with-benefits situation we're in. I thought I could, but honestly, I can't. You're Henry's teacher. I'll see you more than I thought you would. I don't want your job to be in jeopardy, and hell, I need to focus when I'm on the clock."

I felt a bit dizzy. I'd let all those words out without taking a breath. She didn't speak. I looked to the floor and saw her bare feet, her toenails painted tangerine orange, stepping toward me. She reached for my hands, and my stomach flipped. 

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I want more, Charlie. I don't like this arrangement any more than you do. But..." I held my breath. When there's a _but_ , a negative always followed. I slowly my lifted my gaze to hers. "I love my job. I can't take a chance of losing what I've worked tears to earn. I'll make a tenure this year, but there are a few gunning for my position and a few who wouldn't mind seeing me go."

I frowned. "Some of the teachers want you gone?"

She nodded. "I have parents requesting me personally to teach their young ones. They call me the child whisperer." She chuckled. "If word got out that you and I were an item, I'm concerned I could lose everyone that I have in my corner. I'm not saying you're not worth the risk, but I have to think about what's best for me. I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from. Would I really be worth the risk if it was your job?"

With a sigh, I let go of her hands and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't quite like where this conversations was going. I wanted to confess how I felt, and here she was, breaking things off with me.

"Well?" She laid her hands on my forearms. "Please, talk to me."

"What can I say?"

"How about the truth? Tell me what's on your mind?"

"The truth?" She nodded. "Well, the truth here is, I came over tonight in the hopes of taking us up to the next level. I didn't expect you to break things off with me."

"Oh, shit," She took a step back. "I'm so sorry. Truly, I....I'm such a dumbass."

I felt my brows furrow as I frowned. "You're not a dumbass, but why do you feel this way?"

She sighed, picked up her glass of wine, and swallowed the contents. She quickly refilled it and drank it down just as fast. I poured more of the red wine into my own glass and followed suit.

"Self-preservation." she said.

"What? What the hell does that even mean?"

"If I bat you to the punch, then you can't break things off with me."

"You thought....you thought that I was breaking it off with you."

She nodded and covered her face with her hands. "I'm a dumbass, again."

I chuckled, took hold of her wrists, and then pulled her hands away from her face. "You're not a dumbass, Rey. In fact, this open, vulnerability that I see in you is quite exquisite."

She met my gaze, and my God, she had tears in her eyes. Now I was the one who felt like such a dick. _Good job, Barber. Smooth, real, smooth._ I'd made her fucking cry. "Rey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

"Shut up," she whispered.

I raised my brows. "What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

I had wanted to tell her about Henry's mother, about my feelings for her, about everything, but with her demand, I was putty in her hands. She was a force to be reckoned with. I cupped her face with my thumbs. Her hazel eyes held specs of chocolate, and her pupils widened as she stared into mine. I leaned in and slanted my lips over hers. She sighed, and I tasted her wine. Our tongues danced through the darkness and light was savored in our mouths. I wanted this....all of this. I wanted Rey in my life.

I'd had a hole in my heart for many years, and for the first time in a very long time, it started to feel whole again. I moved my arms around her body and lifted her against me. 

She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I carried us through the darkness of the hallway to the most familiar room in her home to me. Her bedroom. Collapsing out bodies onto her bed, I thrust my hips into her, pressing my erection against her pussy.

"I need you, Charlie," I whispered against her lips. 

The words hit some part of my inner self. I really did need her. I couldn't let her go. Now not. This whirlwind of a romance we'd started had taken a drastic turn, and I couldn't wait to see where we would end up. 


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up alone sometimes felt lonely, whereas other days it was liberating. No one to report to, no one to worry about, no concerns if they were cheating on me. Then, on the other hand, waking up madly in love felt as if one had fallen into the deepest pit of euphoria, scented with the person you loved and covering you in a blanket of hope, dreams and trust. When I woke up this morning, I was alone, but the morning sun awakened me as if I were a flower drinking in the sun's rays. I wanted to jump from my warm bed and dance naked in my room. I wanted to throw my arms in the air and spin until I felt dizzy and fell down to my knees.

All of this would be in part because of how I was feeling about Charlie. I hadn't wanted Charlie in my life. I didn't need him. I wanted nothing to do with him. But the more time we spent together, the more sex we had, the more I saw him outside of my bedroom....I could no longer deny how I felt about him.

I couldn't continue to hold what Cassian did to me over Charlie's head. It wasn't fair to him, and it wasn't fair to me.

With a meow, BB-8 jumped up onto my bed. I ran my hands through his orange and white fur, the subtle horns on his head pointing skyward. "And where were you last night when Charlie came over last night? Hmm? You really should meet him, you know? Stop being so shy."

BB8 simply purred and rubbed his head against my fingers. I sat up, and my cat jumped to the floor, then ran toward the kitchen. It was breakfast time. How dare I keep my king waiting?

I thought back to last night as I padded into the kitchen. Charlie confessing his feelings and putting up my invisible wall of fortitude, I seldom let anyone in and was a master at keeping everyone put. But Charlie....I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but he'd managed to slip past my wall and had barely gained a glimpse of the darkness that was my soul. What would happen when he got to know the real me? Would he run and hide?

Or would he stay and fight by my side? My past was like a dragon waiting to be slain, and Charlie was the knight to bring the misery to an end. 

I pulled a can of cat food from the cabinet, opened it, and placed it on BB8's plate and then took a seat on the barstool in my kitchen. Running my hand through my hair, I felt my stomach flip in pleasant leaps with butterflies reminding me of the giddies Charlie brought into my life.

And there was Henry, his son. Who took care of him when he wasn't at school? Where was he when Charlie fought fires or was spending his time with me? I looked to my hands and felt a stab of guilt. I was taking father-and-son time away from Henry and Charlie. Where was his mother? Was Charlie divorced? Separated? Other than the fact that Charlie was a firefighter, I didn't really know much else about him. If we were going to do this and take that next step, there were questions I needed answers to. 

Did Charlie have custody of his son? How involved was his mother? What about grandparents? Information about his mother wasn't in his file at school, so I didn't have much to go on.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. This was too much to think about on a Saturday morning. I needed coffee. I picked up my phone and pulled up the calendar. There was a date for tonight with Rose and my mother girlfriends. We were going to the new bar in town. 

There was a show tonight, something with live magic or illusions. I couldn't quite remember, but whatever it was, it was perfect timing. 

I needed to cool my own personal jets of all things Charlie and figure out what I wanted....no, what I _needed_ in my life. I had my tenure at the school in the palm of my hands. I was up for a possible promotion and a pay raise. And my parents profited from stock they sold and wanted to take me on a vacation to Scotland when summer arrived. I'd always wanted to visit Scotland and see a few men in kilts. Consider it homework for my teaching. With a smile, I slid off the stool and poured myself a cup of coffee. Then I made my way toward my room. 

I walked up to my dresser and reached for my drawer, then paused. Charlie's T-shirt from our very first night together still sat on top of it. I reached for it instead and pulled it to my face. 

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. His familiar scent filled my head. I set the shirt back down on the dresser. At some point, I would give the shirt back to him, but not today, or tomorrow, or anytime soon. For now, it was all mine. 

~*****~

The day had settled into the evening, a crisp breeze blew through the Manhattan streets, and the sounds of the city grew louder with every minute that passed by. My driver stepped around to my side of the car and opened my door. I thanked him with a tip, then stepped onto the sidewalk.

No one drove in Manhattan if they could help it, but it didn't mean one couldn't call for a ride. I pulled my phone from my purse and texted Rose. 

_Hey, I'm here outside the Starbucks. Where are you?_

I looked up at the coffee shop in front of me, the line to get in stretching out the door. I shook my head and glanced at my phone when it buzzed.

_I'm one block away. Be there in a sec._

I tugged my calf-length cashmere coat around my body and shivered. I checked my phone once more when I heard Rose calling from behind me. "Hey, I'm here!"

I looked over and found her walking toward me. I smiled and waved to her. "Are you ready to go in?"

She nodded. "It looks like it's just us tonight. The others bailed last minute."

I shrugged. "That's fine." 

I took a step back and looked at her attire. She wore a long black coat, similar to mine, and underneath it, she had on a one-piece jumpsuit with no sleeves or shoulders. It was still fall, but it felt more like winter tonight. She would freeze to death.

"And where's the rest of your wardrobe if you don't mine me asking," I asked. 

She laughed. "Funny. I happen to look very hot in this."

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's cold tonight."

Without another word on her wardrobe choice, we walked toward our destination. The new club was two blocks down from the Starbucks, and I was looking forward to something different, something new, something that wasn't Charlie. 

"So," Rose started and slipped her hand through my arm. "Who's the guy?"

I frowned and looked over to her. "I don't know what you mean, Rose."

"Don't play stupid like that, Rey. You're absolutely glowing like the cat who ate the fucking canary. Now come on. Who is it? Spill the beans. I need the details." 

I didn't want to tell her anything about Charlie. Wait, she'd said that I was glowing. "You think I'm glowing, like I'm in love or something?"

"Totally. Now tell me, please. I have zero life right now except for my TV remote and my BOB."

I snickered. I could relate to being single and having a BOB. BOB never talked back or told you were to go or who to go with. He only turned on and off and occasionally needed a change of batteries. Best boyfriend ever to a single girl's book---no, really, just as Rose and myself until a couple of weeks ago when I traded him in for the real thing.

"There is no one, Rose."

The conversation I had with her about Charlie came to mind. I couldn't tell her that I was seeing him. At least not yet. I doubt she'd understand or agree with it much less. I wasn't exactly professional to date your student's parent.

But then again, were we even dating? After last night's conversation, I suppose that would be a yes. 

"Hello? Earth to Rey. Where did you go just now?"

"What?" I asked her. "I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here, and look, here's the club. Let's go in and talk about our love lives later, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you say. But you can't fool me, Rey. I know something's up."

I was relived she let it go, but her last words had me wondering just how much she really knew. Either way, I bet she would continue to hound me until I gave every single last detail about who Mr. Right Now was. The club was dark, lit only by the thin tall letters atop of the entrance. There was a line of people waiting to get in. I took note of the bouncer and security guard at the door. 

"Stay by my side, okay?" I told Rose.

"You got it." She held on to my arm a little tighter as we made our approach. 

My mother told me a long time ago that to get anywhere in the world, you needed a good purse, great shoes, and at least a hundred dollars in your hand at any given moment. Well, right now was that moment, and taking no was not an option. We approached the two men, and I felt like a midget next to their stature. One looked over his sunglasses, which was odd since it was night. The other glared at me, Rose, then back to me again.

"Name?" he growled.

"Rey Johnson," I told him.

I held a piece of white paper in my hand that was wrapped around a Ben Franklin. He snatched the paper from my hand and opened it. He looked at me once more, then marked something down on his clipboard.

He motioned for us to go inside with a move of his head. "Thank you," I told him.

"Thank you," Rose repeated.

"You're welcome. Anything you ladies need, just call Tony."

"Are you Tony?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Enjoy your night."

I smiled. "Thank you, Tony. Don't work too hard."

He chuckled, and we stepped inside. The cold of the breeze was replaced by a chilled room. The walls were lit by blue lights that shined against the newly tiled walls. Steps led us down toward the bar on the right and couches on the left, with a hardwood dance floor between them. Above us hung a large orb or white lights with a red hue shining from the inside. At the other end of the room was a stage with props and equipment for the show tonight. Jazz music played, and I pointed to a flight of stairs that led to balcony seats.

She nodded, and we headed up. Moments after we took a seat, a waitress took our drink order. We removed our jackets, and a man in a tuxedo stopped by our table.

"May I hang your jackets, ladies?"

Next to our tables were coat hangers. I nodded and handed my coat over to him. Our waitress returned with our drinks, and the music grew louder. More people came in, and on the stage, the entertainment began to set up.

"Any idea what we're in for tonight?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "I don't really know, but by the looks of it, they almost seem to be circus performers." I pointed to a set of long sticks that had round ends, almost like they were giant matches or something. 

"Is that a torch?" Rose asked.

I followed her finger to where she pointed, and sure enough, there was a torch with the equipment. "Great, they're playing with fire."

"Maybe the fire department will pay us another visit," Rose teased. 

I looked at Rose and raised my brow. "Oh yeah, maybe." 

Soon, the club filled with people, and the entertainment for the evening was ready to kick off. The man on stage picked up the microphone. "So....I asked the club tonight to turn off the fire sprinklers."

He didn't get a response, and I glanced over to Rose. I leaned over to her. "I sincerely hope that he's kidding."

"Right, okay, so we're getting started now. Enjoy! We're the Pyros at Night!"

I sighed and shook my head. "A fire show in a brand-spanking new club. What could possibly go wrong?"

I took a sip of my drink and heard Rose laughing. I turned to her and found her talking to a random man who took a seat next to her. Rose was beautiful, and the outfit she wore would certainly attract a lot of male attention. Point made. _Well played, Rose._ I picked up my drink to take another sip when the man on the stage lit one of the sticks. He began tossing it about and actually dropped one of them. I raised my brow and watched him bend over to grab it then leap up.

"I meant to do that," he yelled into the microphone. 

I glanced over to the entrance and found that people were leaving as quickly as they were trying to get in. New club. Bad first night now. Not a good sign for the establishment. I sure hoped they had insurance. 

"Listen," I said and leaned over to Rose. "I'm going to finish my drink and go. This show tonight isn't my scene."

When she didn't say anything. I tapped her shoulder. She turned with a frown. "What?"

I raised my brows. "Well, okay. Enjoy your night." I stood and finished my drink.

"Don't go," she said and reached for my hand. 

"No, it's all right. Enjoy your night and have fun--" I motioned to the guy she was talking to---"I'm bored with Pyro and his fire."

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

I shook my head and reached for my jacket. As I pulled it from the hook, I heard a few screams. I immediately looked to the stage and saw the pyro guy had caught one of the curtains behind him on fire and then his pants as well. 

"Fucking perfect," I groaned. 

A second later, a loud alarm sounded, and the emergency storm lights automatically switched on all over the club. Then the fire-sprinklers kicked in.

I growled and headed toward the door. I'd just had my jacket returned from the dry-cleaners. Thankfully, a little water wouldn't ruin it. The people attempting to head down the stairs came to a complete stop. Those trying to flee were jamming the entrance door. I sighed and leaned against the stair rail. No one was getting in or out, and soon the fire department would be here. Holy hell, would Charlie be part of the crew? With a sigh, I lowered my eyes to my phone in my hand. I was tempted to text him to come and get me. But it was Manhattan. 

Only way he would get through would be on a fire engine. I had never felt this helpless in my entire life. I was thrust into a situation like Rapunzel, waiting on my tower of stairs, blocked from the exit.

My fireman knight would rush in with his fire hose and put out the flames, and carry me away in his arms. Then again, I wasn't much of a fairy-tale kind of woman. I wasn't the damsel needing a rescue. I was the knight in this tale and would save my own ass.

Suddenly a gap formed and people began to leave the club. I made my way down the stairs and pulled up the Uber app. I requested a ride and hoped they would be here by the time I made my way outside. As soon as I made it to the door, red lights were flashing against the walls of the buildings. The sirens wailed as they came down the street. Cars pulled to the sides to allow the engines through. 

I could see the firefighters on the trucks, equipped with their turnout gear, and I eagerly looked for Charlie, hoped to catching a quick glimpse of my brave firefighter. Just as I made my way to the exit, the men and women in uniform came rushing forward. Two with a hose, three with extinguishers. I didn't see Charlie in any of their faces. A part of me felt relived, the other heavily disappointed. I tightened my jacket and checked my phone.

My ride was a few blocks away. I stood on the sidewalk and glanced around for Rose but couldn't see or hear her. She was lost in the crowd, probably with her new guy of the night. 

She could take care of herself. If there was trouble, she had my phone number. I checked my phone again, and my driver was coming up the road. "Finally," I whispered.

"Rey?"

My eyes widened, and my heart jumped into my throat. I glanced over my shoulder, and there was Charlie in his firefighter jacket, and pants, a helmet on his head.

"Hi," I said and folded my arms in front of me. 

I was almost positive that I looked like a drenched cat. I pushed my hair from my face, the wetness of it sending a shiver through my body.

"Are you all right? Do you need medical attention? Were you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm absolutely fine. Only wet as hell. The performer didn't care so well, though."

"The fire is pretty much out," he said and took a step toward me. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Why? Would you let me ride your engine?"

He chuckled and grinned that Cheshire grin I'd come to enjoy so much. "If you like, I'll be more than happy to let you ride my engine."

I pressed my lips together, then shook my head. "I'll take a rain check on that one." I looked to my phone and saw that my ride was here. "Look, I need to go. I'll call you later?"

He nodded. "Hey, I'm off in a few hours. I can come back to your place, if you want?"

"No, she's fine. In fact, she's with me, cowboy." Rose came up to my side and laced her arm around mine. "Go put out your fire, Mr. Barber. I'll make sure to get my girl here home, safe and sound."

I immediately pulled my arm away. Anger shot through me like gasoline poured onto an open flame. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what? Protect you?" she argued.

"Protect me from what? Look, just go home, Rose."

I made my way to my ride and looked back at Charlie. He held up his hand like a phone and mouthed. _Call me._ I looked to the driver. "You called for an Uber, miss?" the driver said.

I looked at him, then his profile down on my phone. "Yes, thank you for coming. Bad night."

"Yeah, I can see that," he said as he put the car into gear. 

I slide into the back seat and glanced back to Rose. She was saying something to Charlie and then patted him on the chest and walked past him. He looked over to me as we were pulling away. I immediately pulled up his name on my phone and quickly sent him a text.

_Come over when you're done. You can just shower at my place._

I pressed SEND. I didn't expect a return text until much later. Tonight did not go as expected. Hell, it was horrible. However, with the coming visit of Charlie, it was about to get a lot better. And I could hardly wait to see him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Three hours before my shift ended, there was a club fire. I expected to arrive and get right to work putting out the fire as quickly as possible. What I didn't count on was seeing Rey Johnson at the same location. She was soaked from head-to-toe from the sprinklers. She stood before me like a lost deer hoping to sneak away from the predator before she was found. However, this predator wanted to pounce her into submission. Her hair stuck to the arms of her jacket and her face. When she went to move it from her eyes, her jacket opened enough for me to see the dress she wore underneath.

It was black and fitted. At least I think it was, but then again, she was wet. And holy hell, her nipples were fully erect and begging for my mouth. If it weren't for the public setting, the cold in the night air, and my fire suit, I'd consider taking her right here in my fire engine.

That would my ultimate fantasy with Rey, taking her at the station in the fire engine. She mentioned a shower back at her place? Hell, yes. I needed to let Mom know that I wouldn't be home to get Henry until later in the morning. 

"Nice seeing you, Charlie," Rose said and patted my chest as she passed by. "Whatever you're doing with Rey, you should really end it."

I blinked at Rose's words. "Wow..." I shook my head in utter disbelief. 

I wonder if Rey knew her friend thought of her this way. Relationship material or not, what I had with Rey is none of Rose's goddamned business. Rose turned to respond, but I didn't give her a chance to speak. I ran past her and headed back toward my crew.

Pushing the conversation aside for a moment, I headed inside the building. The fire was out, and nothing else needed tending to. The man I assumed to the the owner was on the phone yelling, then turned to another man screaming profanities about being an idiot. _Well, who hired who here?_

"At what point did we stop laying with matches?" one of my fighter buddies asked.

I shrugged. "Apparently some of us never grow out of it."

"So? Who was the woman?" he asked.

I smiled and immediately thought of Rey. Was she my girlfriend or just a friend I was fucking? Definite friend, but more than fucking. 

"She's just someone that I'm seeing," I decided on. 

"Well, she's hot, even when she's wet. Nice one."

I chuckled. "Thanks. All right, the police are here now. Let's wrap up here and head back to the station and let them handle it."

The chief came over and handed me a long stick burned black. "Seems that our pyromaniac was setting up for a flame show. New paint inside plus non-fire resistant clothes equal serious party foul."

I shook my head. It could have been much worse than it was. The entire place could have gone up in flames, with Rey inside. I climbed into the engine and removed my helmet. It was cold outside, but I was hot and sweaty. I ran my fingers through my damp hair, and soot beaded my hand. Great. Black hair with soot, even though invisible to the naked eye, I could certainly feel the residue. A shower would definitely be in my future. At Rey's. 

I grinned and leaned back against the engine wall, then closed my eyes. Chatter from the others drowned away as I relaxed and recalled the image of her standing on the sidewalk.

She was soaked, cold, beautiful, and her nipples were begging for a suckle. With a low grown and a deep sigh, I adjusted myself in my turnout gear. I felt the engine kick forward as we pulled away from the nightclub. 

~*****~

Almost three hours had passed between seeing Rey at the nightclub and when I arrived at her condo building. I stepped inside and made my way up the stairs. Two flights up, her view looked out over the park. Not that I'd seen it. I had only been here in the evenings. Maybe one day, I'd be able to wake up by her side and actually be able to enjoy a morning with her. When I reached her door, I knocked and then waited. A shadow fell over the peephole, and I heard the locks release.

She pulled the door back and stood in the frame like an angel. She wore a white satin nightgown with a matching robe. Her hair was still wet, probably freshly washed, and braided over her shoulder.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hi." I stepped forward.

She took a step back and closed the door behind me. She smiled and locked the door. "You're still covered in sweat and soot."

I took a step closer and touched her chin. Lifting it just enough to lean in, I pressed my lips across hers. "Well you invited me to clean up here. I was not going to pass up on that opportunity."

She giggled. "Come on. I'll show you the way."

She took hold of my hand and led me through her home. I already knew the way, but I let her lead regardless. We made our way through her bedroom, somewhere I had become intimately all too familiar with. The bed was made, and a spot was disheveled as if she were sitting on it and scooted off. 

She flipped on the light switch to the bathroom, and then turned to face me. "Here we are. Take all the time you need," Rey turned her back to me and opened the shower door.

I moved closer to her, close enough for my chest to graze her back. When I moved my hands over her waist, she let go of the faucet and leaned back against me. I moved my hands up the slick material of her gown to her breasts. Her nipples pressed into my palms. I squeezed the generous mounds, and she gasped a soft whimper. She reached up and slipped a hand around my neck. Her other hand settled over mine against her breast. I looked down and widened my eyes at the mess I'd made of her gown.

"Shit," I whispered. "Your nightgown..."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing I can't get washed."

My breath came out in a rush against her neck and earlobe. The bathroom began to steam with the heat of the water. I welcomed it, relished in it. "Shower with me," I whispered against her ear, then nibbled on the lobe.

A moan escaped her lips, soft and feminine. "Okay," she answered. 

I slipped the robe from her body, then slid the spaghetti straps of her down down her arms. The fabric fell in a heap on the floor. Rey stood naked before my, my beautiful angel. She turned around to face me. Her hair still braided, she removed the holder and began to unbraid it. 

I reached for her hair and began to undo her braid for her. Settling her locks behind her back, I ran my fingers through it, then with a gentle yank, I tugged her head back.

She gasped as my mouth slanted against hers. She tugged at my shirt and pushed it up my body. I broken from the kiss just long enough for her to toss my shirt to the floor. She fiddled with my pants, then growled against my lips.

"That was so fucking hot," I told her. "Grow for me again, baby." 


End file.
